Izuku's Precious Villains
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: Izuku moves into a new apartment in a new city. He hopes to get along with his new neighbors well. And maybe become friends with them, too. But what he doesn't know is that his apartment is the hang out of evil, super villains. But are the villains ready to handle a quirkless boy whose smiles are brighter than the sun itself? Manga spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the fanfic "Befriending the Enemy". It such an adorable story with Izuku just being a cinnamon roll that he is. Anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy this. I don't own the anime or the characters.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya double check that he had everything with him. He was a bit nervous. Today from now on, he'll be living by himself. Although, living by oneself was a part of growing up. You can't always be depended on your parents forever. But even his mother was sadden to see her little baby leaving her to live on his own. Inko told him that if he changes his mind, he can still move back in with her. But Izuku didn't want to be a burden to his mother after all the years that she done for him.

"Izuku, honey, do have everything?" Izuku heard his mother outside of his soon to be old room. The sound of her voice clearly told that she'll miss him terribly. Honestly, Izuku himself didn't want to leave his mommy. He actually wanted to be with her forever. But that was selfish of him to actually to think such a thing. What kind of a son would forever be depended on his parents. To him at least, that was a very awful thing could do your own parents

"Yeah, Mom. I have everything," He said. He tried not to sound like he was crying. Deep down, he was. Leaving his beloved mother to live a new apartment by himself was something that he knew that it will happen one day. But he never imagine that will happen so soon. Izuku was still in Middle School and in the middle of his third year. But he felt that he should start getting already to be prepared for the adult world. Of course, most people would argue that going to live by yourself was a bit too much at his young age. But his mother trusted him.

Izuku went outside of his room, looking that his mother who had tears coming out of her eyes. Inko was not able to handle that her baby was finally living by himself. But she had to be strong for her son. She didn't want to Izuku guilty of leaving her. What kind of a mother would guilt trip her child into staying with her forever. But Inko was proud that her son had managed to find an apartment that he could afford to rent.

Both mother and son look at each other for a few moments. They both treated this moment like Izuku was living for forever despite that he'll be back next Sunday to eat dinner with her. But to them, it will feel like an enteral for them both.

"Izuku, promised me when you get to your new apartment, you will call me, ok, sweetie," Inko said, placing her hand on his cheek. This was it. It was time for mother and son to depart from each other.

Izuku nodded, "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine. I'll call you as soon as I got there," He said smiling.

Still, a mother can't stop worry for her child. Hoping that Izuku will get along with his neighbors despite him being quirkless. However, Inko knew that her son will be happy to where he'll be living at. According to some of her neighbors who adores her son, Izuku had always managed to make people around him love him once they get know him better. Inko even overheard from one neighbor saying that Izuku's new neighbors are lucky to have him when the rest of them are going to miss the boy.

"Now come on, baby. The movers will get there before you do," Inko said.

"Ok, Mom. And thank you for always taking care of me," Izuku said, trying not to cry before he leaves his old apartment. He really didn't want spend his last moments in this apartment crying like a baby.

Finally leaving his apartment, Izuku headed to where his new apartment was. The building was in Yokohama City. He could go to school when he takes the train. There was one thing that he was happy about leaving, the fact that Kacchan will still be in their neighborhood while he lives in a new city. This actually brought a smile to Izuku's face. No Kacchan to bully him when the latter angered the former. Kacchan didn't even know that Izuku was moving on his own. Izuku preferred to keep that way.

* * *

_New apartment building_

"Here it is," Izuku said. The building itself wasn't bad looking. It was affordable so that was good. Hoping to start fresh in his new neighborhood, Izuku wanted to make a good first impressing. Taking deep breathes, Izuku turn the doorknob around and open the door. Seeing that there was stairs to climb to the apartment complex. Walking up the stairs, Izuku wondered what kind of neighbors will be having. Although, according to the real estate agent, there were literally two people living there. There was also a bar there on the first floor. The apartment complex was above the bar. The landlord actually lived somewhere else do to some health issues.

Izuku hoped that his new landlord will get better soon. He would actually like to meet the man that letting someone like him live in his building. Soon the green haired boy came to the first floor. Seeing another steps stairs to climb, but he was actually curious to see the bar himself. But he was worried because he was underage. Izuku didn't want the bartender in trouble if he showed up.

He was about to head to the next case when he saw a much older boy standing there. He was quite tall, with ashy skin and scars over his left eye and on the right side of his mouth. His lips were chapped. His hair were blue and his eyes were red. In all and all, the older boy look like a villain. But Izuku wouldn't judged this person. He himself had already been discriminated for being quirkless. So, Izuku made a promised to himself to not judged others. He made this promise after meeting All Might. Which was not how he wanted to meet his long time hero.

But now he has to focus on the present. Taking a deep breath, Izuku smiled at the older boy in front of him. The older boy seem to be taken back when Izuku smiled at him, "Who are you?" The older boy said. He look surprise to see someone like him to be in this place.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'll be living here from now on," Izuku said. Hoping this mysterious person is one of his new neighbors.

The boy look at him for a good awhile before finally speaking, "You may call me Tomura Shigaraki for now," He said.

Izuku blinked surprised by his replied, but was happy to hear him said his name at least, "So, do you live here as well," Izuku said.

Tomura nodded, "Yeah. I live here with Kurogiri," He said.

"So, you're the new kid?" Tomura said. Which Izuku nodded with a blush on his face.

"Come now. The bar is open. Although, Kurogiri isn't here yet," Tomura said, opening the door to the bar. Izuku wasn't sure about this. He was still a middle scholar.

"Sorry, Shigaraki. I don't think that I'm allowed in the bar. I'm in middle school," Izuku said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. The bar doesn't have a rule to say what age you have to be to get in," The older boy said.

Izuku, feeling about more relaxed, followed his new neighbor into the bar. Tomura Shigaraki seem nice. He hope that they will get along with each other soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. Please, tell me if the characters were ooc. Also, Izuku is quirkless in this story. He won't have One for All in this. As for U.A, I'm sure should I make my baby Izuku go there or just a regular high school. Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, everyone, the new chapter is here. I had seen the latest chapters of My Hero Academia. And man, they brutal! So this chapter may have some spoilers ahead. Anyway, let's enjoy the story.**

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki wasn't expecting seeing someone new in the building today. Especially, someone who looked innocent. The boy before him had green hair and eyes with freckles on his face. In all honestly, he looked adorable. His name was Izuku Midoriya, and he was the new kid that was moving in the apartment building. Tomura had had heard from his sensei that someone new will be living here from now on. Sensei told him to be nice to his new neighbor.

Sure he knew that he was having a new neighbor but he wasn't told when. It was only today when Tomura met the new kid, Izuku Midoriya. Tomura was very surprised to see that his new neighbor was quite young looking. The kid looked like that he was still in middle school. Tomura actually wasn't expecting to be them that young. He kind of expecting someone that had had a bad life, ready to give up, or someone that didn't have a life outside of anime or something. Never did he thought a little kid will be living here with him and Kurogiri.

When he met the young boy, the latter smiled at him. Tomura couldn't help but feel shock to see someone willingly to smile at him even though he looked a villain from his appearance alone. But the green haired boy just politely introduced himself. Telling Tomura his name and that he'll be living here at the apartment complex from now on.

He didn't why, but Tomura invited Midoriya to the bar. But the younger boy was a bit worried to go in because he was underage. Tomura told him that there was no rule of age to enter it. Seeing that Midoriya became a little relaxed after he said, Tomura wondered if the kid was goodie two shoes.

When the two entered the bar, they both questions about each other. Midoriya had asked him about his quirk. Tomura decided to show the kid his power. He grabbed a glass cup, it decayed the mere second he touched it. Tomura believed it might scared the boy when the latter had just witness the former's quirk But instead, Midoriya was amazed by his quirk. The kid had asked him how if he needed all five of his fingers to do it. Even asking if his quirk worked on him as well.

This actually left Tomura in surprise. Usually, people will run scared when they see his decayed quirk. But the kid was actually impressed by it. Izuku Midoriya wasn't all scared of him. His head felt strange. Something in his head felt like it was trying unfold. His memories of his early life wasn't the best.

"Hey, are you ok, Shigaraki?"

Tomura was pulled out of his thoughts when Midoriya had asked him if he was alright. Seeing someone other then Sensei or Kurogiri showing concerned towards him made him feel look like he was having another caretaker from Sensei.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tomura said.

Midoriya smile at him again. Seeing that smile, Tomura couldn't help but feel that his chest was warming up. Was he having heart burns? Tomura began to wonder if that was Midoriya's quirk. Did his smile had the power to make people feel all warm inside? He had to know.

"Midoriya, what's your quirk?" Tomura ask. He wanted to know if the kid's smiling quirk was powerful. Maybe he could use it against All Might and the other Pro Heroes.

The young boy look away from Tomura and look down the floor. After a few minutes, he spoke, "I'm quirkless," He said. Midoriya kind of look like he was going to cry.

But Tomura couldn't believe what he just heard. This boy was quirkless. He had never actually met someone that didn't have a quirk. From what that doctor Daruma Ujiko said once that only 20% of people in the world are born without quirks. Some say it was rare to meet a quirkless person. Others say it's a curse to be born quirkless because the rest of the world would eat you alive if you were born weak and worthless.

Midoriya look up from to stare at the All Might poster that was hanging on the wall above the TV of the bar. It was no doubt in Tomura's mind that the green haired kid was a big fan of the Symbol of Peace. Why wouldn't he be? Everyone love All Might.

"Are you a fan of All Might, Midoriya?" Tomura didn't see any other answer from the kid other then a big yes coming from his mouth. Midoriya will probably say how cool All Might is. He might even worship the ground that annoying hero walks on.

"Not exactly," The little green haired boy said as he intertwine his fingers together.

Hearing that had actually Tomura very surprise. Normally, someone would be so excited to talk about the Symbol of Peace. But seeing this kid saying that he wasn't a fun of All Might had made Tomura interested in the kid. Every kid would love to meet All Might. But here is a kid in front of him who doesn't blindly adored the hero All Might like everyone else. This was new. Tomura will tell definitely tell Sensei about his new found discovering. A kid who is both quirkless and is not a fan of All Might, this day getting interesting.

"So? Not a big fan of All Might? Neither am I. I guess we have a lot of common, don't we, Midoriya?" Tomura said smiling. Again, the kid smiled at him. Not caring if the older boy's smile was considered creepy or scary.

Just then, a black hole appeared in front them. It turn into a being that almost resemble person. But the being look like it made out of mist. Which he was. Tomura already knew who it was, "Kurogiri, it was about time you showed up. I had to keep Little Midoriya here company," He said.

The black mist being stared at the boy who was surprise to see him. Shyly, the young boy introduced himself, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, sir," He said.

"I'm Kurogiri, young man," The mist being said. It was wonderful to meet someone that had manners. But a thought went to his head, "You're the young boy that will be living here as well, correct?" Kurogiri ask.

Midoriya nodded with a smile on his face. The kid was adorable. But he look like he forget something, "Will you two excused me for awhile. I have to call my mom to let her know that I'm already here," He said. Before going, he stopped to look at Tomura, "It was nice to meet you, Shigaraki."

"You can call me Tomura," The older boy said.

The young stop, he turn to look at the older boy, "And you can call me Izuku as well."

* * *

**Already, the chapter is done, but not the story. I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is here! I really hope that you all enjoy this!**

* * *

_"Even without a quirk, can I be hero, too?" _

_Izuku stood there, waiting for All Might's answer. It was pure luck that he met his hero. All Might had saved him from a villain that was made out of slime. The villain nearly killed him but All Might had just got there in time. After the hero gave Izuku his autograph when the boy was out cold, All Might flew to hang over the villain to the police. But Izuku had managed to grabbed on his leg. All Might had to land near a building so the boy could let go of his leg. His hero told to knock on the door so someone will let him in. But not before telling Izuku that was dangerous what he did._

_However, Izuku wanted to ask All Might an important question. One that will make an impact for the rest of his life. For better or for worst. He asked his beloved hero if it was possible if someone like him could be a hero without quirk. He just had to know if it was possible at all. It was his dream to be like All Might. Always saving people with a smile on his face. _

_But Izuku didn't noticed the smoke coming from All Might. Nor did he noticed that his hero was in pain. _

_"I always wanted to be like you. Saving people is really cool!" Izuku said. But when he finally noticed the smoke, it was too late. All Might had somehow became small and skinny, almost like a skeleton. _

_Izuku scream in surprise and shock. To see All Might like this, was something that he never imagined something like this in his life. This was no way this was All Might , the No 1 Pro Hero in the world. _

_"Where's All Might?! Are you a fake?" He ask the skinny man. What was going on?_

_"I am All Migh..." The small, skinny was going that he is All Might but he cough up blood. _

_"But that can't be. All Might is really big," Izuku was wondering if he was having a weird dream. _

_"You know when guys tucked in his stomach look buff? It's just like that," All Might explain. _

_"But All Might is so fearless. He always save people with a smile," Izuku said. He was still trying to progress __what was happening in front of him. _

_All Might sigh. The hero look tried, "Take a look at this," All Might said as he lifted his shirt up, revealing a ugly scar on his left stomach, "It was five years ago that I got this from a dangerous villain. I could only be a hero for three hours in a day. That fight wasn't made pubic. I asked for it not be public." _

_"__Was it __Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku said. He had heard of that villain before._

_"You knew your stuff. But no it wasn't," All Might, getting up to leave, "Please, don't tell anyone about what you learn, or putting it up online. I always to put a smile so people won't be afraid." _

_Izuku now knew that this was real. He just learn about All Might's greatest secret. But he knew that he had to keep it a secret as well. _

_"Pros are always risking their lives to save others. And for your question, no, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk," All Might said, walking to the door without looking back the young boy, "If you want to help people, try become a cope. It's thankless job since they have to clean up the heroes' aftermath, but it's a fine job. It's alright to dream. But you must dream realistically," The No 1. Pro Hero said, shutting the door behind him. _

Izuku woke up, breathing hard. Again. He was having that dream again. But it did happen. Izuku felt tears coming from his eyes. He shook his head, trying not to be petty. He met his hero but he also learned about that the All Might that he adored for years was just a façade. Of course, learning the truth about his hero didn't change anything about him to Izuku. The once loyal fan had seen the Symbol of Peace was just putting his life for others while the latter was hurting.

Izuku was thankful for All Might for protecting people, but he now knows that the No 1. Pro Hero was risking his own health and life so people won't have to worry for their lives. To the green haired boy, that was selfish. There was a difference between being self sacrifice and being careless to throw away your life. Ever since that day, Izuku realized that he too was being a horrible person. Always relying on All Might, thinking that he'll make everything better. But he was still human. All Might also had his limits as well. It was wrong for Izuku to placed one person on a high pedestal.

But he shouldn't begin his morning in his new apartment feeling sad. Izuku took deep breathes to calm himself down. Getting up from his bed, Izuku went to change clothes. It was the weekend, so he could get to know his new neighbors today. Tomura seemed nice. The older boy did seem like he could used lotion on his skin.

Since it was ok for him to be in the bar, Izuku wondered if Kurogiri was there. He might have to found out when he gets there. Kurogiri did look like a friendly person, since Tomura seemed close to him. Izuku wonder if he and Kurogiri could get along as well.

* * *

_Apartment bar_

Stepping into the bar, Izuku look around to see if Kurogiri was there. To his joy, the misted man was. Nervously, Izuku went up to him, "Good morning, sir," Izuku said. He wasn't used to people of kind towards him, his mother was the only person was kind to him. But he wonder how will Kurogiri will react to him not having a quirk. Still, he tried to make a good impression on the man. Yesterday, it seemed that he managed to. Today, however, he hope that Kurogiri will be kind to him like Tomura was to him. Even after founding out that he didn't have a quirk, Tomura was still nice to him.

"Good morning, young man. How may I help you today?" Kurogiri said. It was hard to tell what was he feeling do to the fact that he didn't have that much of a face. But the sound of his voice told Izuku that the man was happy to see him.

Izuku didn't what to say to Kurogiri. He tried to think of something, "Kurogiri, can I..." Izuku knew that he needed to say something that tell the mist being that he wanted to got along with him, "Can I ask about your quirk?" He finally said. Izuku realized what he just said. Believing that he offended the man by his question, Izuku tried to apologized to Kurogiri, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mea...'' Izuku felt his hair being gently ruffed. Seeing that it the mist man doing it.

"It's quite alright, young man," Kurogiri said.

Izuku wonder if the mist man was discriminated because of his quirk. From what Izuku heard, people with quirks that made them inhuman looking were treated horribly by people. He should know horrible, he was quirkless, which was they were being treated more horrible for being worthless to society. Having a mutant quirk was better then not having a quirk at all. At least, that's what he had heard from the adults that felt sorry for him and his mother.

"If you want to know my quirk, I can answer your questions," Kurogiri said.

So, Izuku began to ask Kurogiri many questions regarding the latter's quirk. How can he wear clothes? How can he hold things without dropping them? Can he eat? Can he use the bathroom?

"Shigaraki did say that you question many things about his quirk," The mist man said. From what Shigaraki said, this boy wasn't a fan of the Symbol of Peace unlike the other children, "What about your quirk?" He said.

Izuku rubbed his arm, "I'm quirkless, actually," He said. Hoping that won't ruin his chance with Kurogiri. The mist man look at him for a second.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kurogiri said.

Izuku look at the mist man, he couldn't believe that Kurogiri didn't care that he had a quirk or not, "Well, I am a little hungry, sir," He said.

"Can you just call Kurogiri, Izuku," The mist man said.

Izuku nodded. Knowing that he'll get along with his new neighbors, "Ok, Kurogiri,"

* * *

**Okay How did I do? I tried to see videos of Izuku first meeting All Might, I tied my best, guys. So please, have mercy on me. I will also go in depth in Izuku's flashback of the day that he met All Might. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! This girl here is finally back for another chapter for this story! I hope that you are all enjoying this story? Anyway, I've been leaning towards the idea of Izuku going to U.A. but not as a student in the Hero Course. So, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter will have bullying in it. Sorry for that.**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, please turn to Page 31. This will be a big test for you all. No foolishness," The teacher said.

Izuku paid attraction to the lesson. Today, he and Tomura will spend the rest of the day playing the new game that just came out. Tomura had brought it last night so he and Izuku could play it.

Despite that it was only the three of them, Izuku had managed to get along with Tomura and Kurogiri within the short time of him living at the apartment. They were both nice to him. Not caring that he didn't have a quirk like them. Izuku hope that his future new neighbors will also be friendly towards as well. But he knows not to get his hopes up too high.

"Midoriya, would you please take the papers and place them on everyone's desks?" The teacher said.

Izuku was pulled out his thoughts and back to reality. He quickly got up and took and the papers from his teacher. Placing each paper on the desks, Izuku was nervous when he got to Kacchan. The blond boy didn't seem to know that the green haired boy had moved out the neighborhood yet. Izuku wondered if Kacchan will be told that he moved out by his mom. After all, their mothers were childhood friends like them. So Mrs. Bakugo would no doubt tell Kacchan that Izuku now lives on his own. However, Izuku was afraid what will happen if Kacchan found out about this.

When he placed Kacchan's paper on his desk, the latter merely look at him and look at his paper. Izuku sigh.

Izuku will always expect his childhood friend to get angry, using his quirk, and scream his nickname at the top of his lungs. Izuku had always wondered if Kacchan's lungs were very strong when the latter always yell.

Finishing the papers, Izuku went to his desk with his own paper. Looking at the paper in front of him, the quirkless boy knew that this test will be hard. But knows that all he needs to do is study real hard in order to get a good grade.

Soon lunch came and the students went to their usual lunch places to eat. Everyone eat with their friends and talked about next year where they'll be in high school. Everyone, expect for Izuku. As usual, he was eating alone in the class room. Back when he was in preschool, he and Kacchan would always eat together. But that was a long time ago. Izuku deeply misses those days. Early days where both him and Kacchan would play together and the blond protecting Izuku from much older kids that tried to steal his lunch from him. But those days were over now. Izuku had to focused on the present. And what he has now.

After finishing his lunch, Izuku had still had enough time to check out the new books in the library. From what he heard, the new books had information on old heroes from much older generation that many people seemed to have forgotten over the years. Izuku felt that you should always remember the past, it can you learn from making the same mistake.

However, when he got there, the books were already checked out, "Um... Can I learn who checked them out?" Izuku asked the nice librarian. She look at him with sadness in her eyes. She was the only adult in this school that was at least kind to him.

"Of course, Midoriya. But I'm afraid that those books won't be back for awhile now," She said. The librarian gave Izuku the names of the students that took all of the books. To Izuku's sadness, the books were checked out by the few students that picked on him who wasn't Kacchan. Of course, they must have known that he wanted to read the new books about older heroes. They probably had only done that to mess with him.

Thanking the kind librarian for letting him know about the names, Izuku walked back to his class. The bell had rang and the students were going back to their classes again. He really wanted to read those books. He didn't blame the librarian for checking them out for those students. It was her job. He just hated how those kids just only got those books to mess with him. They probably didn't care about the older heroes.

Throughout class, Izuku was thinking back to his apartment complex. At least, he had someone to hangout with after school today. Silently counting the time to go home, Izuku was muttering to himself again. How good was the new game anyway? Many reviews that he read on online said it was awesome. But he wanted to see it himself. While he was muttering, the whole class was looking at him. Being creeped out by the muttering of the only quirkless boy in class and in the whole school.

Sighing, the teacher stretched his arm and gently tipped Izuku on his head, "Midoriya, stop scary the other students. Please, work on that muttering," He said.

Izuku blushed. He was told that he had a habit of muttering. And according to some people, it was a bit creepy, "Sorry, Sensei," Izuku apologized.

Soon school was finally over for the day. Izuku had packed everything his schoolbag. Kacchan seem to have been in a good mood today. The exploding quirk user would usually bullied him merciless. But today was different. But he wondered if Kacchan knew that he no longer live in the same neighborhood as him. Besides, Izuku had been making sure that Kacchan didn't notice that he went home on a different route.

When he saw that Kacchan had left with his two followers, Izuku went to the train station that was going to take him back to Yokohama City.

However, Izuku saw five students at the entrance of the school yard. These students were the ones that checked out the books. He wondered what did they want. One of them saw him coming, "Aww. Look it's Baby Midoriya," He said. It was a group of four boys and one girl.

Izuku tried to ignored them. Thinking that they'll get bored of him soon. But he was wrong.

"Hey, little baby. Are you lost? The preschool is over there. Maybe your mommy is waiting for you?" The second guy said as he sucked his thumb in his mouth.

Because that he cried a lot, everyone at school had called him a baby.

"Maybe he's looking for All Might and asked him for his autograph like the baby that he is?" The third guy said wile taking in baby talk.

"Hey, guys, let's go easy on him. It's probably almost his bedtime anyway. Right, baby?" The fourth one said.

"Hey, Izuku. Did you wanted to see those?" The only girl in the group said. Soon she and the four guys pulled out the new books from the library.

Izuku knew that they trying to get under his skin. He tried to just walk away from them before things get out of hand.

But the five teens were not happy about what he was doing.

"Come on, Midoriya. Don't want to see the pictures in these books. Especially, this one about a heroine from France. Oh man, she was a hottie back then," The first guy said. He open the book to show Izuku the French heroine. But to Izuku's horror, her picture was covered in Japanese words that were told in such disrespect about her.

Izuku was breathing hard. Soon the other four showed what they did to the books. The books were ruined. The pictures were drew on. To add the insult to the injuring, the five teens were laughing the whole time while they were showing him what they did.

"Wh... why would you all do that?!" Izuku cried as tears were coming out. To do such a heinous thing to books about the heroes before All Might.

"Well, when we heard that the new books were about some old heroes, we knew that we didn't want to miss this opportunity, Izuku. After all, Katsuki has been focusing on you lately," The girl said with jealousy in her eyes.

Kacchan was the most good looking guy in the school, so the girl was known to have a crush on him. But Kacchan was more focused on being a hero than anything else.

But seeing these beautiful books had been ruined because they wanted to him to feel miserable. Their cruel laughter had mad him remember all the times where he was bullied by everyone since it was discovered that he'll never have a quirk of his own. For some reason, his hand had landed on the first guy's face. Izuku didn't mean it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Izuku said. He had no idea why he did it. But the look on that teen's face had told to run. And run he did. Izuku ran as fast as he can before the five bullies had catch up to him.

Seeing that the train station was close, Izuku was a little relief. But he knows that the five will catch up to him if he was getting to comfortable. Getting on his train once he heard that it was going to leave without him. Breathing really hard, Izuku was to call his mom and told her what he did. Izuku had never had done that to Kacchan. So, why did he do that that guy?

Getting off his train, Izuku walked to his apartment.

* * *

_Izuku's apartment_

Walking up to his apartment building, Izuku was still trying to get to used to the fact that he actually punched someone. Although Izuku didn't mean for it. He just couldn't believe why would anyone would be disrespect towards the older heroes. The heroes who originally cared about the lives of people, not the fame and glory that comes with it.

"Found you, you quirkless loser!"

Izuku yelped when he was pulled back to an alleyway. He look up and saw the five teens. Somehow they had managed to found him at his apartment.

"I'm sorry for punching you," Izuku said. He didn't want Tomura and Kurogiri involved with his problems.

"Too late for that! You're nobody, Izuku Midoriya!" The guy that he punched said.

Soon the four guys in the group were beating him up while the girl was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Look! The baby is crying like always," The third said.

"Back off!"

The teens turn around to see two figures were standing behind. They didn't look pleased of the sight before them. It was Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl said.

"That's none of your business. But I advised you five to step away from the boy or I'm afraid that things will turn most unpleasant," Kurogiri said.

"Or what?" The second guy said.

"Or this," Tomura said, touching a dumpster nearby. It decayed in mere seconds. Scaring the five kids.

"That will be you if you don't leave here or if you tell anyone," Tomura said.

Soon the five kids ran for their lives. Izuku look to his neighbors. Getting up to them. Not knowing how will they react to see him in such a state.

"Are you alright, Izuku?" Kurogiri said, checking on the bruises on Izuku's face.

Izuku felt tears coming from his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Come on. Let's get inside. After Kurogiri fix you up, we can play the new game," Tomura said.

Izuku didn't say anything but nodded. Happy that his new neighbors had protected him.

* * *

**That's it. But I'll update soon. Sorry if Izuku was ooc. But let's face it, he was going to snapped if All Might didn't chose him as his successor. Even if he didn't mean to snapped to someone. Also, Bakugo will meet Tomura and Kurogiri like the canon. P.S. Those kids didn't care about paying for those books if they damaged them. They just like messing with Izuku. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update. I took a long break on writing. Now then, let's get into the story, shall we?**

**P.S. Thanks to a reviewer, I've gotten a great idea for this chapter.**

* * *

Izuku flinched as Kurogiri placed the alcohol on his cheek. It sting a little. But this wasn't anything new. His classmates had often picked on him since preschool. Kids were cruel and mean. Kacchan was one of them after all. His mother was the one that patched him up after someone (aka Kacchan) beat him up. But now he was by himself. Honestly, Izuku had believed that he was going to fixed himself after a beating. But here was Kurogiri patching him up instead. Izuku felt that he was being awful for letting the man be doing this. Kurogiri must have something better to do then fix a quirkless nobody like him.

"Izuku, why those kids hurting you?" Kurogiri asked as he finished.

Izuku's eyes widen when his older neighbor had asked him that question. He never thought he'll tell them this, him bullied by his schoolmates, "I punched one of them. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Tomura looked surprised to hear that from where he was standing, "You actually managed to hurt someone?" He asked in disbelief.

The young teen look down in shame, "I'm sorry that I dragged you both in my mess. It won't happen again," Izuku said as he bowed a few times. But he felt something hard hit his head. It didn't hurt much but still had made Izuku a bit jumpy.

"Don't apologized! If you live here, that means you're our responsibility now," Tomura said, being the one that hit him which Kurogiri didn't approved since the latter had just patching him up.

"Tomura Shigaraki, don't so rough with him. He just got hurt," Kurogiri said in a serious tone in his voice. It sounded like the man was scolding him. But Kurogiri looked back to Izuku.

"But he's right, Izuku. As long as you live here, you're our responsibility as well," Kurogiri said in a much more gently tone than he was with Tomura.

Hearing them saying that, caused the young boy to tear up. Both Kurogiri and Tomura were surprised to see him crying for a long time. They were wondering if Izuku was lying about being quirkless since he had shed many tears coming from his beautiful green eyes.

Izuku, however, wondered how can someone unworthily like him had managed to have such kind people as his neighbors.

After calming down, Izuku and Tomura went to the latter's apartment. It was a bit messy. But then again, his apartment was still messy as well. Izuku had yet started unpacking. Maybe when after school he'll start unboxing his belongs. But for now, he was hanging out with someone that actually wanted to spend time with him. It felt a little weird. It had been awhile since he hanged out someone. Kacchan was the only person that Izuku had spend the day after school.

"So, Izuku? Have you ever played videogames before?" Tomura said.

That question had caused Izuku to froze. The younger boy had never actually played videogames. Izuku wondered if Tomura had suspected him to be a not gamer since the latter had played games almost all his life and could tell that someone had never played them before.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku reveled that he wasn't.

"No. I've never played videogames, Tomura," Izuku said, looking down.

"I kind of figured it out," Tomura said, not looking mad.

"Yeah. I also figured that you figured it out," Izuku said. This actually surprised Tomura.

"I'm sorry that I didn't told you this before. But no one had ever asked me to hang out after school in years," Izuku admitted.

Tomura looked at the green haired boy for a minute.

"Izuku, you didn't told Kurogiri the real reason that those kids hurt you. Why did you punched one of them?" Tomura asked.

The younger boy knew that he was trapped. Izuku knew that the truth will come out to his neighbors eventually. But he didn't realized that it was much sooner than he thought.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku soon told his new neighbor about his life before he came to live in the apartment. Ever since he was little, Izuku wanted nothing than to be a hero like All Might, to save lives of innocent people with a smile on his face. But when he didn't develop a quirk like the rest of his classmates, his mother took him to the doctor to see if anything wrong. But what the doctor discovered was something that had changed the lives of his mother and his. It there at the doctor, that Izuku was never going to have a quirk of his own. He had the two joint in his picky toe, like the rest of the 20% of the world. The doctor even told them it was best to give up his dream of being a hero.

It broke Izuku's heart, he even asked his mother if he could still be a hero, even without a quirk. But the poor woman could only break down in tears as she apologized to him as if it was her fault. However, that wasn't what Izuku wanted to hear. He just wanted her say that he could still be a hero.

Things soon turn bad at school as well. When his classmates found out that he'll never have a quirk, they began to taunt him for being weak. His best friend Kacchan soon became his bully. The saddest thing was, he and Izuku knew each other since they babies. After trying to help out Kacchan after he fell into a river when they younger, Kacchan saw it as pity from Izuku. Thinking that the green haired boy was looking down on him while he was down. Soon after that, Kacchan began to bullied Izuku merciless and beat him up whenever he showed signs of wanting to become a hero. Kacchan will always that he'll surpassed All Might and be the next number 1 hero of Japan.

For Kacchan, that was a great insult that someone quirkless like Izuku wanted to become a hero while they were weak. The teachers didn't try to stop the bullying because many of them didn't care for the quirkless. Izuku once heard one of them said that he was making their jobs harder in his first year of middle school. The only one that cared about him at were the school libraries who help him look for books about heroes from the past. But when he tried to checked out the new books about heroes, he was sadly too late.

They were checked out by five cruel kids that bullied him as well. It was rare for the other students to picked on him other then Kacchan, so it kind of scared him. But those five students didn't care for those books, they drew on them to taunt him. Seeing how he could never read them now, Izuku actually felt something in him, he finally snapped. He punched one of them. He came to regret it since it caused them to follow him home and beat him up.

"Then, you and Kurogiri came and saved me," Izuku finished his story. He had tears coming from his eyes.

Tomura was surprised to hear that Izuku was horribly treated at school. Even the teachers thought that he was worthless in their eyes. This Kacchan, Tomura might haven't met this guy, but he already dislike him. Especially when this Kacchan person was someone that wanted to be the next number 1 hero while he wasn't very heroic.

Carefully reaching Izuku's face, Tomura dyed the younger boy's tears while making sure that all five of his fingers won't Izuku's face as to not to Decayed him, "Come on now, let's play that game now. If you like, I could teach you how to play videogames," He said.

Izuku smiled, following the older boy into his bedroom. It felt nice to talk someone about his life. He wondered if Kurogiri would understand him like Tomura has.

* * *

_Apartment bar_

It was nighttime already. Tomura was at the bar as usually. Izuku went back to his apartment since it was time for him to go to bed. Even the green haired boy was now living by himself, he could still stay up as long as he liked. But Izuku was already tired after a long day. Besides, it was a school night.

However, after hearing little Izuku's life story, Tomura couldn't help be angry that the idea of a bully becoming the number 1 hero someday. This Kacchan, who tormented someone was quirkless just because they wanted to become a hero. The teachers, they were grooming some asshole that was trying take All Might's ranking in this sickly society. Looking at the All Might poster, Tomura now knew that people like Kacchan didn't care about other people's lives.

Izuku had even said that his former friend saw heroes who never lose. Tomura, however, begged to differ. Sensei had managed to capture some of the heroes that still believed that he was alive. Even after his downfall by All Might, some heroes refused to believed that he was dead. Some even went as far to try and tracked him down. Of course, they were low ranked heroes, so they won't be noticed by the public after a few months after going missing.

Kurogiri soon entered the bar with his quirk. He went to do something that involved five little, sick mice that got trapped in his cage for them. He give the mice to Daruma Ujiko to see what he'll can do to make them "feel" better.

"So, how did everything go with the doctor?" Tomura said.

"Daruma said that while they don't have strong quirks, they can still be useful for you," Kurogiri said.

"How's Izuku doing? Did he eat anything?" Kurogiri asked in a worry tone.

Tomura told that he and the younger boy had ordered pizza when the mist being was out. However, he also him about Izuku's life before coming here. It was hard to see what kind of emotion Kurogiri was feeling, Tomura knew that it was anger.

"Perhaps we should asked Izuku about his old friend Kacchan," Kurogiri said.

* * *

**That's it for chapter five. Again, so sorry for the late update, guys. Also, in Japan, handing bullying there is different then here in the West. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! This girl is back to update this chapter. By the way, someone in the League of Villains will appear early in this chapter later.**

* * *

"Oh, Izuku, I'm so happy that you're becoming friends with your new neighbors!" Inko cried with her tears were coming out fast. The green haired woman was setting at her table with her beloved son. It was Sunday, so that meant they could have dinner together again. Both mother and son had decided that every Sunday would be their weekly dinner plan. It was their first Sunday dinner today.

Izuku couldn't wait to see his mother again. Despite he had talked to her on the phone every night, he still misses seeing her beautiful face. When he returned to his mother's apartment building, he wasn't expecting to see all of his old nice neighbors greeting him. Hugging him and telling him he was missed by them. Well, to the old neighbors that actually cared about him. The rest of his old neighbors didn't seemed to care that he was back. To them, he was visiting his mother for the day.

After seeing his old neighbors, Izuku quickly went to his mother. Both mother and son were crying after not seeing each other for a week. It actually felt forever since they came together. After a few minutes of crying, the two soon caught up of how things were since they last saw each other.

Izuku told his mother how he was getting along with his neighbors. He told her how they didn't care that he was quirkless. They pretty much had been treated him like he was no different from them even though they had really amazing quirks.

"Tomura has a quirk that's called "Decay". It's really amazing, Mom. He can't touch anything with all five fingers without Decaying things," Izuku explained to her.

"That's kind of a dangerous quirk to have. I hope that it doesn't effect too much in his life," Inko said, her hand was on her cheek. She was happy to hear that her Izuku now has people that truly cared about him.

"If he wears gloves on, that it won't be much of a problem," Izuku said. He had only see Tomura wearing gloves once in his first week.

The more Izuku saw Tomura had to use four of his fingers to touch things, the more the former realized that there are others like the Tomura who have been suffering since their quirks were dangerous to both people and their users. Izuku can only imaged how it was for Tomura when his quirk first appeared. Given the scars on his face, Izuku couldn't help feel that his older friend was treated horribly because of his quirk was considered to be scary by everyone.

"And the other one? Kurogiri, right?" Inko asked.

"Yeah, he works on the first floor where the bar is at. And don't worry, Mom. Kurogiri doesn't allowed me or Tomura to have any drinks," Izuku said.

"Kurogiri is a really great guy. He actually looks out for me with Tomura. His quirk is called "Warp Gate". His entire body is made of black mist. He's also really nice as well. Kurogiri's quirk allows him to teleport anyone or anything to a nearby place. As long that he knows where he's going," Izuku explained to his mother who was actually amazed to hear since a quirk.

After dinner, both Izuku and his mother turn on the TV to see watch their favorite show that they both enjoy. While Inko was changing the channels, she accidently turn on the news.

_"The current whereabouts of five missing young teenagers remains unknown. Police say they have yet found any leading suspects of their disappearances. The missing teens were said to be last seen in their junior high school. Police say that parents should be aware where their children should be at all times. Police also say if you have seen them, please call them,"_ The newswoman said with seriously in her voice. Behind her, the pictures of the missing teens were showed.

Izuku couldn't help feel anxiety of seeing his classmates being missing. The day after he told Tomura his life story, it was revealed that his classmates didn't showed up at their homes. The last time he saw them was them running away after seeing Tomura's quirk. He hope that nothing bad happened to them. Even if they had been horrible to him, Izuku didn't want them to be hurt.

"Mom, I hope they're alright. I know that they may have bullied me in the past, but I don't want something happening to them. They're still kids," Izuku said, worrying about the five missing kids.

"Izuku... " Inko said, worrying about her son. Even though those kids had been hurting her Izuku, they were still children who didn't deserve to have something terrible done to them. Didn't hope that were the same age as her son, she couldn't imaged how their parents are feeling right now.

"Baby, are you sure you want to go back to your apartment tonight? You can spend the night here," Inko said.

After hearing how five children were missing from a few nights ago, Inko couldn't help but become afraid for her Izuku if something like that happen to him. She knows that she sounded a little selfish for wanting her son staying here instead, but Inko couldn't help be worried.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll call you when I get into my apartment," Izuku said.

"Besides, I have Tomura and Kurogiri with me. They'll protect me," He said with a smile.

Inko smiled back to her son. It was wonderful to see him so happy. She remembered one night after he came home late from school, he looked so heartbroken. The look on Izuku's face was something that she'll never forget.

After watching their favorite show, Izuku bided his mother a good night and went on his way to the train station that will take him back to Yokohama City. The ride was nice and peaceful. Not enough to make him fall asleep but enough to make him feel relax.

* * *

_Yokohama City_

Izuku stretched his arms once he got off the train. The city was beautiful at night. Maybe he should to have a night out before he heads back to his apartment. But Izuku knows that he'll probably worried Tomura and Kurogiri if he stays out too late. And besides, Kurogiri had told him that was dangerous at night for someone like him his age to be out late.

While he was walking, Izuku saw a small ice cream shore. Suddenly having a sweet tooth, Izuku went inside and ordered three for himself, Tomura, and Kurogiri.

"Tomura and Kurogiri will no doubt scold me if I'm not back by now," Izuku said to himself.

Unknown to Izuku, a few eyes were on him. Seeing a young teen that was by himself had caught the attentions of a very bad group. Seeing that the boy seemed to be very innocent looking, they had a terrible idea.

Izuku didn't noticed that he was being followed until he was grabbed into a dark ally. He cried out in pain since he hit the wall really hard. When he looked up, he saw three men had grabbed him.

"Well now, this a surprise. Right, boys?" The leader of the group said with a smirk.

"Yeah, boss, a little boy wandering at this time," Another said.

Now what are we going to do to him, boss?" A third said.

"That's easy. A cute little kid will make a quick bunk for a us. Those sickies like them young," The leader said.

Izuku felt terror what they said. Could those men involved with the disappearances of his classmates?

"Hey, kid, how about you came quiet and this will make it easy for us?" The leader said. He was about to grabbed Izuku when the boy bite the former's hand, really hard.

"OWW! What the hell?!" He said as he drew back his hand.

Izuku tried to make a run for it but he was quickly grabbed again. This time he was punch in the face.

"You little brat! I was going to go easy on you, but since you want to act like this, you have learn to behave yourself," The leader said.

Izuku know that Tomura or Kurogiri won't be able to come to his rescue like last time. But he hoped that someone will hear him call for help.

"Someone help me!" He cried. Hoping someone will hear and save him. A hero will no doubt will come and save him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Someone is in trouble."

"Should we call for help?"

"No. A hero will handle this. It's not our problem."

Hearing that, Izuku felt his heart had fallen. No one will help him. But a hero will come. They have to come. Or else...

"Leave the kid alone," A voice said from the shadows.

Izuku looked up and saw a reptile like person was standing in front them. He had green scales and pinkish/purplish hair. Was this person here to help or make things worst? Right now, Izuku didn't care.

"Huh? Look what we got here, boys. A mutant," The leader said. The tone in his voice had disgust in it.

"Gross. Some freak with a weird quirk shows up. They probably won't like him. Not to mention that he's older," One of the two said.

"Let's just kill him and take the kid. I don't want to spend another minute looking at this animal," Another guy said.

Izuku watched in horror as the two men had brought their guns and tried to shoot at the person. But to the boy's shock and amazement, the person had managed to dodged the bullets fast. The reptile like man had punched them both hard, knocking them cold.

"What the hell?!" The leader cried as he had just watched his two pals had taken out. He soon found himself coming face to face the reptile like person.

"Like I said: leave the kid alone," The reptile man said.

The leader quickly run, leaving his two men behind.

Izuku stared at his rescuer. The man before him had managed to save him while everyone else had choose to ignored his plead of help. This man had to be a new hero that was just starting out on the field. Surely someone who answered a person's cry for help has to be a hero. However, Izuku saw that his rescuer was about to leave. He didn't want him to leave just yet. There many questions that he wanted to the older person. Although to be honest, the guy didn't look that older. He was probably in his early twenties.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Izuku cried, running after the person who had just saved him.

"Look, kid, forget you saw me," The man said, no looking at the boy.

"I just wanted to say to thank you for saving me," Izuku said shyly.

The person turned around to look the young green haired boy. The latter was adorable looking. Which was the main reason that he was almost kidnapped. It was dangerous for kids to be out this late in this city.

"You're welcome, kid," The man said.

"Are you a new hero?" Izuku asked.

The reptile person had stared at the boy in shock. The kid had actually believed that he was a hero. Most people would that he was breaking the law. But this kid was thinking that he was a hero of kind.

"No, I'm not. Sorry, kiddo," The man said. He turn back around to leave. But the boy had mad managed to walk past him.

"Even so, thank you anyway for saving me. I think that you would have been a great hero," Izuku said smiling.

The older guy had felt his heart had been hugged. He actually felt warmth from this kid.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said.

It took a few minutes for his saver to say his name, "My name's Shuichi Iguchi."

* * *

**Alright, everyone. That's it for chapter six. I hope you enjoy this chapter. After reading the manga lately, Spinner had most to be one of my favorite characters in this series. By the way if you all forgot, Spinner's real name is Shuichi Iguchi. It's not spoils, they said it when the heroes broke into their hideout. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! It's your girl here! I'm back to update another chapter for you all to enjoy and read. I really love the support that you guys have been giving me, thank you so much! Without further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

_"You moron! Do you have a death wish?!"_

_Izuku flinched as he was being chewed out by Pro Heroes Kamui Woods and Death Arms. Neither of the men approved of his actions earlier. After his fateful chance of meeting with All Might and the latter telling him that he can't be a hero, Izuku was walking home until he saw a crowd that was no doubtingly was watching a villain attack. He didn't why, but he went to see what kind of villain it was. To his shock and surprise, it was the same slime villain that attacked him earlier on. Izuku remembered that All Might had placed the villain in a bottle and put it in his pocket. _

_The green haired boy quickly remembered that he jumped on the leg that the pocket was at. Horrify realizing that this was all his fault. To make it worst, All Might had already used the three hours that he had to caught this villain. However, what made it even more worst was that the villain had taken a hostage. The hostage was Kacchan. The slime monster was using Kacchan's quirk to caused damaged to many property. _

_Izuku knew that none of the heroes there didn't have the right quirk to fight this monster. He prayed that a hero with the right quirk will show up and save Kacchan. But when he saw his childhood friend's eyes, Izuku had founded himself running towards the villain. The heroes shouted at him to stop and turn back. But Izuku didn't listen. He had no idea why but his legs had moved without thinking. _

_Izuku even throw his schoolbag to blind the slime monster. Kacchan had asked what was he even doing, to which the green haired boy had said that his legs were moving on their own. Izuku had even said that he couldn't even stand there and watch. When the slime villain had recovered, he tried to smashed Izuku with his slime like hand. Before the Pro Heroes tried to save Izuku and his friend/bully, All Might had finally appeared. Using Detroit Smash to defeat the villain, All Might stood there in victorious. The Symbol of Peace had even made it rain. _

_After the heroes had collected the many pieces of the smile villain with Izuku and Kacchan were given medical treatment, the Pros had praised Kacchan for his bravely while they chewed out Izuku for his foolish actions. Which is why he was here. _

_"It was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!" Death Arms said in anger._

_It felt like forever since the two heroes were scolding him, Izuku just wanted to go home and forget that this day had ever happen. But he had to sit right here and listen what the heroes had to say that he could have killed himself for trying to save his friend. _

_Kamui Woods sighed before looking down at Izuku, "I'm afraid that we have to charge you for vigilantism, kid," He said. _

_Izuku had froze on what the Wood Hero had said. Him being charged of vigilantism was something that he never thought could happen. He just wanted to save Kacchan. But the fact that he wasn't a Pro Hero with a legal license and that he didn't have a quirk, Izuku knew that he now messed up big this time. His poor mother. What will she say when she founds out about this?_

_Death Arms nodded in agreement. However, neither of the two men wanted to charged a middle school student for acting on vigilantism. But what else can they do? This kid needs learned that what they do is dangerous. Even though it was noble of the green haired boy to try and save his classmate, he still went and acted against the law._

_"Hey, go easily on him, you two, he's just a kid," Mt. Lady said, joining the two heroes._

_Izuku was there this morning when she made her debut today. He felt horrible for making her first day of her hero career terrible. What was he thinking? There was no why that he could have saved Kacchan from the villain. If anything, he had just made the situation worst. He was really a useless Deku. Kacchan was right after all. _

_"What's your quirk, boy?" Death Arms asked. _

_Izuku was completely frozen when the Pro had asked for his quirk. This day had just became his worst one ever. The heroes would no doubt laugh at him for being quirkless and the fact the he tried to help while he lacked one was too painful for him to imagined. _

_Taking a deep breath, Izuku revealed his worthlessness to the heroes, "I'm quirkless, actually," He said. Waiting for the laughter to happen. But it never did came. Hesitantly, Izuku looked up to three heroes and saw the looks that they were given him. He knows that those looks all too well. They were pity looks. _

_Izuku felt that he was going to have an anxiety attack in front of everyone, especially All Might of all people. _

_"Kid, just go home. We'll letting you off with a warning," Death Arms said, crossing his arms._

_Although glad that he was off the hooked, Izuku couldn't help feel heartbroken that it was because he was quirkless. If he had a quirk, would the heroes praised him like they did with Kacchan? Or would they have did charged him for vigilantism without a second thought? He might have never known. _

_"Thank you," Izuku said, getting up from the ground and bowed a few times to the three heroes who were kind enough to take pity on a quirkless nobody like him. However, Izuku felt that he didn't deserve their kindness for what they did for him. Not everyone would have been lucky to have Pros giving warnings instead of arresting them for breaking the laws. _

_It felt a long way home as Izuku was walking. He actually didn't want to go to school tomorrow. He could just say that he felt sick, but he would have lie to his own mother. His heart was hurting. First, Kacchan burnt his hero notebook. Second discovering All Might's true form and his time limits. And finally, having the Pro Heroes shouting and pitying him. It was too much for him to handle in one day. _

_"DEKUU!" _

_Hearing a familiar voice shouting, Izuku turned around to see Kacchan coming his way. He wondered what did his childhood friend wanted. The young boy hoped that it wasn't anything bad. _

_Kacchan stopped in front of him, clearly looking anger at him, "I didn't asked your help. I was fine by myself. Don't think that you did anything! You're just a quirkless failure! I don't own you anything!" He shouted, turning back around. _

_Izuku stood there, wondering what was that about. He sighed. _

_Izuku soon thought about All Might. He should send apologized messaged to the man's website. The green haired teen had actually wanted to apologized to his hero in person but saw the Symbol of Peace was surrounded by reporters. He didn't want to caused the man more problems already. Izuku should be at least glad that he got a charge to meet his long time hero after all this years. He just wished that it could have gone better than he wanted. _

_"I AM HERE!" All Might said as he appeared in front of Izuku. _

_Izuku was startled when he saw All Might had just appeared in front of him like that. He wondered why his hero was here. _

_"All Might?! What are you doing here? You were surrounded by reporters," Izuku said. _

_All Might laughed a little, but before he could say anything, he spat some blood and turned back into his real form. He dried off his blood on him and looked at the quirkless boy in front of him. _

_"I've came here to tell you what you did was heroic and noble. A kid without a quirk jumped into action while the rest of the us Pros stood there and watched a villain took a hostage," All Might said. _

_Izuku was speechless. His beloved hero All Might was telling him that he was brave and heroic for trying to save Kacchan. But he actually felt there was something else that the man wanted to tell him. _

_"But that was also very dangerous, young man," All Might said seriously. _

_Izuku felt the world around was laughing at him right now. A very small part of him was actually hoped that All Might saw that he could still be a hero, too. That his action today was proof that was a possibility for the boy. But he knows that this was reality. Izuku could never be a hero. All Might was telling him that it was impossible for someone like him to become a Pro. It was time to accept it. _

_"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, sir," Izuku said. Tears were coming from his eyes as he held his chest. _

_All Might was becoming worried about the boy in front him. Thinking that he was too hard on him. _

_"Young man, are you alright?" All Might asked. _

_"I'm fine. Goodbye, All Might," Izuku said, running past his beloved hero. _

_He ran and ran until All Might wasn't near him. Izuku finally cried. He was just a baby. Crying over some silly dream that was never might to be. He should have thanked All Might for helping him realized this. Instead, he ran away from the man who clearly showed that he was getting worried about a some quirkless stranger that he just met. Izuku knew that he was just crying for no real reason. _

_Whipping his tears away, Izuku had reached his apartment building that he shared with his mother. Once he went inside his apartment, Inko as waiting for him. She was on the phone talking to someone. When she saw him, her eyes were watering. _

_"He just got home, Mitsuki. I'll call you later," Inko said on the phone. _

_Mitsuki was Kacchan's mother and an old childhood friend of Inko. _

_"Baby, what happened? I was getting worried. Are you hurt? Did something happen on your way home?" Inko had asked so many questions. Izuku wanted to tell her what happen. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to hug his mother. _

_"Mommy," Izuku said quietly, hugging his mother tightly. He wanted to stay like this forever. His mother was the only one that understand him. He was crying again but this time he didn't care. _

_Inko didn't say anything but hugged her son back and held him just as tightly. Mother and son stayed there an hour or two. Inko made her son's favorite dinner and give him some ice cream. Izuku told her that he didn't want to go to school tomorrow, she agreed to let her son stay away from school for a day or two. The look on her baby's face was too painful for her. And the whole time she was crying too. _

Grasping as he breathed hard, Izuku felt tears were coming out. That dream. He had it again.

Although he wanted to forget about that, Izuku knew that he could never erased that memory. It was a part of him. His memories, both good and bad, had shaped him into the person that he is. Even if he wanted to forget about that day, Izuku might haven't Tomura, Kurogiri, and Shuichi. The three wonderful people who helped him. No, Izuku would never want to forget that day. Even if that memory was too painful to handle for him, one day he'll be strong enough to be to have that memory.

Since that night, Izuku has been hanging out with Shuichi for a few days. The man very nice. Although, Shuichi was still considered to be a boy still because he was in his early twenties.

Izuku had remembered of waking up with Kurogiri checking on him. The mist man had said that a kind gentleman had dropped off at the apartment building while Izuku was asleep somehow. Izuku had remembered that he was attacked by three men that tried to kidnapped him and Shuichi had came to his rescues while no one else would because they choose to ignored him.

Whipping his tears, Izuku got off bed and changed into his school uniform. He had gotten better to at least talk to his other classmates once in awhile. But none of them had actually wanted to hang out with him. There were three different reasons why.

1\. He was quirkless.

No one wanted to hang out with someone that didn't have a quirk. In middle school, if you're weak then you're easily target for bullies.

2\. It was because of Kacchan.

The main reason that none of the other kids had hang out with him was because they were afraid to be target by Kacchan as will. They were scared if Kacchan saw them with him, they might end up getting bullied by him as well.

3\. The slime villain encounter.

When word got out that he was the kid that tried to save their classmate from the slime monster, the other students began to avoid him. They even called him a vigilante.

Despite those reasons, Izuku was still able to have small talks with them. His middle school year was almost over. Next year, he'll be in high school. However, Izuku had no idea what he wanted to do after middle school. A very small part of him wanted to finished middle school and dropped out while getting a job. He didn't want to spend his high school days getting bullied again. But a big part of him wanted to go to high school to start fresh and get friends in high school. However, another part of him still wanted to go to U.A.

But he was scared. Kacchan would kill him if they ever see each other on campus. Besides, Izuku didn't a quirk to get into the Hero Course. Although, there were other courses that didn't need quirks to be in. Izuku sighed. Maybe he'll think about itafter school.

* * *

**Man, I cried a little after I wrote Izuku saying mommy. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. I'm back to update the story that you all love so much. Let's get started.**

* * *

Ever since that Izuku was saved by Shuichi, the two had become very close. Shuichi was from a backwoods town that hated mutant quirks. Everyone in Spuichi's town bullied him for his lizard like appearance. Calling him a freak and a monster. Izuku had found a kindle spirit in Shuichi since the two of them had been discriminated their entire lives. It was nice to have met someone who knows what it was like to be treated horribly by the society that they live in.

Shuichi himself was surprised to have met someone that was so kind and warm. Izuku Midoriya was such a good kid. The young man had no idea why would anyone wanted to harm such a caring person. However, when Shuichi had found out that his newfound friend was quirkless and was mistreated because of this, he wanted nothing more that kill the bullies that made Izuku's life a living Hell all the time. Especially since Izuku didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment.

Today the two odd friends were hanging out at the mall. Shuichi had never been to such a place before. It was mostly because his hometown didn't have a mall of their own. The older guy was amazed to see so many shopping stores in one place.

"Shuichi-san, where do you want to go?" Izuku asked. Once the green haired boy became more comfortable with everyone, he began to give them honorifics.

Shuichi thought for a minute before finally deciding, "There's a video game store that I wanted to see," He said.

The video game store was on the third floor. It was a bit strange for Shuichi to use the elevator. He had only managed to move out of his hometown just a few weeks ago. So he was still getting used to things that he had only seen on TV. Before coming here, Shuichi would usually see things like the elevator on TV such he was afraid to go out outside.

Shuichi had only heard about the store from a few people that he was walking by. Video games were his escapism since at a young age. Helping him get his mind off the horrible things around him.

The elevator door had open, the two friends were on the third floor of the mall. The view from there was nice. It was sure crowded for some reason. They all were many people at the mall. But for now, Izuku and Shuichi would be more focused on the video game store. However, they didn't know where was the store at.

"Did you know where the store is at, Shuichi-san?" Izuku asked.

A small blush appeared on Shuichi's face, embarrassing that he didn't know where was the store, "Sorry, Izuku. I have no idea. I only heard about it yesterday," He admitted.

Izuku just smiled at his friend. It was nice to have another friend. He wondered if all friends do these things as well. Hanging out and getting lost at the mall. Izuku always wanted to this things. Just hanging out with friends. He used hope that Kacchan would want to hang out with him at the mall. However, Izuku knew that could never happen. But never stop Izuku from hoping that one day Kacchan would want to hang out with him again.

"That's okay, Shuichi-san. We can just look at the map," Izuku said, smiling at his friend.

Seeing that smile again, Shuichi felt his heart was being hugged. Meeting Izuku had changed his life. Before coming here, his hometown hated him for just having a mutant quirk. Shuichi was one of the few mutant quirk users in town.

"The store is just at the other side of the floor, Shuichi-san," Izuku said.

The young man was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Izuku's voice. The small green haired soon went to the other side of the mall with Shuichi following him. It was strange to see many people of all types and shapes around. Getting along with each other was something was considered to a taboo back in his hometown. Shuichi was a bit nervous of going out in public like this. Always suspecting someone calling him a lizard freak. But it never happen.

"Look, Shuichi-san, we're finally here!" Izuku said happily.

The store was nice. The games were look good too. Many of them were All Might games. Izuku was a bit anxiety upon seeing them, which Shuichi quickly noticed. Whenever, the two talked about what they like, Izuku would often say that he likes playing video games since his neighbor Tomura had helped him. However, Shuichi could sense that his younger friend was hiding something. But he didn't want to forced Izuku into talking what was bothering him. The young man didn't want to ruined his only friendship with the one person that treated like a human being.

"Izuku, are you alright?" Shuichi asked worrying.

Izuku shook his head, as if trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Shuichi-san," Izuku said. Giving his friend a smile.

The two had been looking at the games, seeing something that they might like. According to Izuku, his mom had been sending some money to buy somethings that he might like. So the two could buy anything that they like. His mother had been paying the bills for him, despite Izuku's protest.

While Izuku was looking at a few games, Shuichi felt that they were being watched. Shuichi turned around to see a young blonde boy and two others were coming towards their way. Although, it more towards Izuku's than his.

"Hey, Deku, what the hell are you during here?" The blonde asked. But it sounded more like a demand than a question.

Izuku looked very scared and nervous when the blonde boy was talking to him. The name Deku sounded like an insult. Shuichi wondered if his friend knew these three. From the way Izuku looked, it would have seemed to have been the case.

"Hello, Kacchan. It's nice to meet you here," Izuku said timidly.

The blonde didn't look happy with Izuku's responds. Smoke could been seem coming from his hands. Izuku was getting scared. Shuichi stood between his friend and the three other boys.

"Who the fuck are you? Can't you see this is between me and this quirkless loser?" The blonde one, Kacchan, asked angrily.

While Izuku was scared, Shuichi however, was pissed. This blonde kid dared called his first friend a loser. Just because he didn't have a quirk like them. The older guy just wanted to ripped this kid's face off. But he couldn't do that, not with some of the other customers giving them stares. Shuichi didn't want put his friend on the spot.

"This Shuichi-san. He's my friend," Izuku said.

Hearing Izuku calling him his friend, Shuichi felt warmth from just hearing that.

"Haa! You actually made a friend, Deku? I bet that he's just as much as a loser as you," Kacchan said laughingly.

"Shuichi's not a loser like me! He's kind and helpful. He's so brave and heroic," Izuku said, defending his friend.

However, Kacchan looked beyond pissed. The fact that Izuku had stand up to him, was an insult to him. Who does Deku think he is? He was going to be the number 1 hero. Surpassing All Might and the others. However, He couldn't do anything right now. If he caused a scene, mall security will came and that will be on his record. Not wanting to have his hero dream being ruined by Deku, Kacchan knew that he could just finished this at school since Deku's new friend was a little too old to a middle school student.

"So what are you here, Kacchan? This isn't Musutafu's mall," Izuku asked.

"Dumbass. I'm here because of All Might will be here to sign autographs and answering some dumbass questions," Kacchan said before he and his two followers left Izuku and Shuichi.

"Oh, right. All Might will be here this year," Izuku said sadly. Normally, he would be exciting to have asked All Might for his autograph. But since learning about the real man behind the heroic smile, Izuku didn't look up to All Might but he was still thankful for stopping villains. The young green haired boy didn't blamed the man for having his dream being crushed. It was better that it was All Might then some other hero.

"Izuku, are you okay? We can leave if you not feeling too well," Shuichi said.

Izuku shook his head. He didn't want to ruined Shuichi's day. It was probably already ruined because of him. Izuku would always to try look at All Might's website to see if the man was coming to his city. Every year, All Might would signed autographs and fans would asked question about the Symbol of Peace. But Izuku had stopped doing that now. It was been months since he was on All Might's website. Besides, he had already had All Might's autograph.

"I'm good, Shuichi-san," Izuku said.

They soon buy their video games and left the store. The two friends were at the food court that was also on the third floor. All Might would be on the first floor.

"Do you know those kids, Izuku?" Shuichi asked gently.

Izuku quietly nodded.

"I go to the same middle school with them. Kacchan is an old childhood friend," Izuku explained.

"Old childhood friend, huh? He seems like a prick to me," Shuichi said.

"Kacchan wasn't like that, you know. He used to kind and a lot nicer before his quirk appeared," Izuku said.

It wasn't long before the two friends were out of the mall. It was fun. Despite Kacchan and his followers being there, it was great.

"Shuichi-san, would you like and come back tonight at my apartment? Tomura-kun would like meeting you," Izuku said.

"Sorry, Izuku. But I'm done for the day," Shuichi said.

Izuku smiled. He really enjoyed spending time with his friend. The two waved goodbye for the day. Izuku couldn't wait and showed Tomura what he got him. His older friend would love the game that he got for him.

* * *

**Okay, everyone, that's for the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Back for another chapter. I really love that you guys love this story. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my work.**

* * *

_"So, Tomura. Have you been nice to your new neighbor?" _A voice said through the TV that was in the bar.

Tomura Shigaraki nodded his head. This weeks of getting to know Izuku Midoriya has been wonderful. The younger boy was very kind and warm. Ever since he could much from his past, Tomura had only felt cold and cruelty. But the warmth coming from Izuku felt nice. It also felt familiar somehow. Like somewhere in his forgotten memories, there was someone that did give him actual, genuine warmth. He wondered why he didn't remembered them.

"Yes, Sensei. Izuku-san is a very nice kid. He has no idea who we are," Tomura said.

Tomura told everything about Izuku to his sensei. How the younger boy was mistreated by society, and yet still has his kind hearted personality. How Izuku remain an innocent soul despite all of the abuse that was place upon him.

_"This Izuku Midoriya sounds like an interesting boy. I'll like to meet him soon," _Sensei aka All For One said. He never heard his young student talking about someone like that.

"Izuku-san even said that he'll like to meet you, too, Sensei. He said that he wanted to thank you for letting someone like him live here despite being quirkless," Tomura said.

Hearing that the boy in question was quirkless, All For One was genuinely surprised to hear that. Today there was only 20% of people to not have quirks. Hearing that the boy that lived with Tomura and Kurogiri, All For One now was more interesting in meeting Izuku Midoriya now.

After the call with his teacher had ended, Tomura went to Izuku's apartment to see if the younger boy was back from school yet. The blue haired boy was becoming more used to having someone else other then Kurogiri to interact with. Izuku was the closest person for Tomura to spend time with someone his own age. Despite the green haired boy being younger than him, Tomura had actually found himself enjoying to hang out with somebody almost around his own age.

Knocking on the door without making it decay, Tomura waited for Izuku to answered the door. However, hearing no one coming, the young man had wondered if Izuku was still on his way home. Tomura was kind of worried for his young friend. That was something that the blue haired guy never thought would have happen. He never before worried about someone who wasn't Sensei.

But spending time with Izuku Midoriya had caused Tomura to feel something within himself. Tomura had come to believed it was because that he and Izuku were very similar to each other. They were both mistreated by this hero society. They were often ignored by everyone around them, especially the Pro Heroes. Tomura had originally thought about letting Izuku in the League of Villains.

But Izuku was too kind and sweet to join a villain group. It was also because that Tomura didn't want his newfound friend to get caught up in his plans. Tomura had originally wanted to tell his teacher about Izuku when the younger boy first moved here, but he decided to wait until he learned more about Izuku.

Tomura could feel warmth coming from his young friend. He never felt something that before. Izuku's smile was very bright. It was almost like the sun. Sunny and giving warmth. Tomura had never once met someone like Izuku. But the warmth did felt familiar.

Tomura's memories had been forgotten. However, the young man had actually didn't care to remembered his past. Whoever did give him warmth once were probably gone. After all, he was found on the streets by Sensei. So it didn't bothered him why he should try to look for them. Besides, Tomura thinks that he might had decayed them with his quirk. So they're probably dead anyway.

"Izuku-san, are you home?" Tomura asked just in cause that he was.

However, there was still no answer. Tomura knocked again and this time opening the door himself. Since it was just him, Izuku, and Kurogiri living in the building, Izuku seemed to really trusted both Tomura and Kurogiri of not stealing anything from him. The boy was indeed too trusting for his own good. Something that Tomura himself found it both adorable and worrying.

"Izuku-san?" Tomura called to him as the former looked around the apartment. It was just like his own but much, _much _cleaner.

Looking around, Tomura spotted a picture of a woman with green hair and eyes along with a little boy with hair and eyes that matches hers. This was no doubt Izuku when he was younger. The woman in the photo with him was no questioning his mother. Izuku's mother is such a beautiful woman. She even seems to have a kind face like her son.

Izuku had often talked about his mother. How she was always so kind and caring to him. But she could very worrying at times. Izuku had even said that his mother had anxiety, which Tomura could see where Izuku gets from.

Izuku had even said that he'll love to have his mother to meet Tomura and Kurogiri since they both had been so kind to him.

From the corner of his eye, Tomura spotted a notebook that was burnet on a coffee table. It said "Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13". Becoming a little curious, Tomura picked it up carefully with his pinkies sticking out. What he found was very interesting. It had deep information on the quirks of the Pro Heroes. The pages were well detailed. However, what truly surprised Tomura was that Izuku's name was on it.

Looking over the pages, Tomura came to the page that had All Might's autograph. The young man looked at the autograph with hatred and disgust. Why did his young friend had the autograph of All Might? Did Izuku said that he wasn't a fan of that hero?

"Tomura-kun, why are you in my apartment?" An all too familiar voice said behind Tomura.

The blue haired young man turned around to see that his young neighbor was standing at the doorway. Izuku was confused to see why was his closest friend and neighbor was in his apartment.

However, before Izuku could say anything to Tomura, the latter beat him to it when he noticed a busied on his left cheek.

"Were you getting bullied at school again, Izuku-san?" Tomura asked. Coming over to his friend's side while he placed the notebook back on it's spot.

Reluctantly, Izuku nodded quietly.

"It's okay, Tomura-kun. I'm used to it by now," The young boy said softly.

Tomura felt something in him very hot. Perhaps it was anger. The fact that his friend was used to be being abused by his peers, made the young man understand that how bad was this society.

"Anyway, back to my question. Why are you in my apartment? Did something happen to Kurogiri-san?" Izuku asked.

Hearing that his young friend was more worried for Kurogiri than his own privacy, Tomura was amazed that Izuku would care more about other people than himself. How can there be someone like Izuku Midoriya who's so kind and caring despite the world seemingly is against him?

"Kurogiri's fine. I just come over here to see if you wanted to hang out today," Tomura said.

Izuku blushed. The redness made his face look like a strawberry.

"Sure. I love to hang out with you, Tomura-kun," Izuku said smiling.

There it is again. That smile. The smile that bright warmth to Tomura. Since they were hanging out now, Tomura could asked about Izuku's little notebook.

"Izuku-san, I found your notebook on heroes. Why do you have it if you don't mind my asking?" Tomura asked.

Izuku took a moment to answered his older friend, "I told you that I used to wanted to be a hero, so I used to analyzed the quirks of the Pro Heroes," Izuku said.

Tomura was surprised that his friend could analyzed so well. The notebook was the proof of his friend's skills and intelligence. But the young man couldn't help but wondered why didn't Izuku no longer write in his notebook anymore.

"I stop writing this when I meet All Might," Izuku said, looking away from his friend.

"What? What did he said to you, Izuku-san?" The blue haired young man asked. If All Might said something awful to his little friend, he'll have another reason to actually hate that hero even more.

"Well, I asked him if I could a hero without a quirk," Izuku said as tears were ready to come out of his eyes.

"But he told gently me that it was impossible for someone like me to become a hero. All Might said I'll should become a police officer instead, since it was also help to keep people safe."

Tomura felt anger in his entire body. So the Symbol of Peace had actually crushed the dream of his most loyal fan. All Might didn't actually believed that a quirkless person could become a hero just because they didn't a quirk like the rest of this shitty society.

"But it's fine. It was better that All Might was the one to tell that then some other hero. I don't know what would have happen if another hero told me differently," Izuku said, dying off his tears.

"I didn't hate All Might for telling me that."

Neither did the two talked for awhile. Tomura couldn't believe how can someone like Izuku could be so strong for not hating All Might for destroying his dream. Anyone else would have become depressed and fall in the path of villainy. The young man couldn't help but admired Izuku for that.

"Hey, I could ordered pizza again while we play that new game that you got me," Tomura said.

Izuku smiled. It was always nice to talk things out. It made him fell better. Before leaving for school this morning, Izuku had managed to found his notebook. Not wanting to upset before school started, Izuku left it on his coffee table.

"Tomura-kun, can I tell you something?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" Tomura asked.

Taking a deep breath, "I want to go to U.A. It's been my dream school since I was younger. I wanted to go the Hero Course more than anything else in the world. But I know that I won't be able passed the enter exam without a quirk. I don't know if I should try the other Courses. I've actually thought about just going to a regular school instead. I just don't where I'm going. How can a quirkless nobody have a future in the world of where everyone around them have superpowers?"

Tomura Shigaraki didn't what to say to his little friend. He never had went through what Izuku was going through. Sensei could give Izuku a quirk to be able to go U.A. But Tomura liked Izuku the way he is. He knows that selfish of him but that who he is.

* * *

**Okay, everyone, that's it for this chapter. I've made TV Tropes page on this. It's on the Fan Works page. What do you think of this chapter? How did I did on Shigaraki, All For One, and Izuku? Did I did an okay job on them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this chapter for you all. Thank you all so much for the love and support for this story. And so sorry for the late update.**

* * *

To say that Izuku was nervous was an understatement. Just a few minutes ago, he heard knocking on his door and answered it. He thought that must have been Tomura or Kurogiri checking in on him. But he was shocked to see someone else on the other side of the door. The man before him was tall and had a intimate aura around him. He also wear a business suit and a black mask that was covering his face so it was hard to tell what he look like.

One could argue that the man looked like a villain. But Izuku wasn't going to do that to this man. Especially when the man revealed to be the landlord of the apartment. So when the landlord politely asked to come in, Izuku did that without any hesitant. Was the man here to collect the rent money already? The rent wasn't due for another week. So why was he here?

"Tomura seems to have taken a fondness for you, Midoriya-san," The landlord said.

Izuku blush when the man mention Tomura. Ever since moving here, Tomura and him have been coming closer each time they spend together. The older boy was becoming more and more like an older brother to the younger boy.

"Oh? Yes, Tomura-kun is very kind to me, sir. Both him and Kurogiri," Izuku said with the blush still on his face. It made him look like a strawberry. Which was adorable to look at.

Even All For One found the young boy to be too adorable. Both Tomura and Kurogiri had often said that Izuku was extremely cute. According to the both of them, the boy's smile was very bright. Brighter than the sun itself. All For One had originally that was the buy's quirk. Matter of fact, he was originally just going to meet him just to see his quirk himself. However, when Tomura had revealed that the younger was born quirkless, the ancient villain was actually surprised.

"I've wanted to thank you so much for letting someone like me live here. I just hope that I didn't do anything that you might dislike, sir," Izuku said, bowing a few times to show his gratitude towards the man.

The green haired boy went over to his kitchen and grabbed something from his small refrigerator. It was a gift basket with fruit in it.

"I bought this for you just today. I was going to ask to Tomura-kun if it was possible for me to meet you tomorrow, sir," Izuku as he handed the gift basket to his landlord.

All For One was now quite stunned to see that boy had brought something for him just to thank him for living here. It has been awhile for someone actually giving him something. The man wonder if Izuku was planning something on the League of Villains.

So, he use one of his quirk to see what he was planning. Going through the boy's mind, All For One founded nothing. Izuku just wanted to be nice. The man even smile when the boy had wished for the former to get better.

However, All For One had seen the memory of Izuku meeting All Might. Tomura Shigaraki did say that his young friend had met All Might and the latter had told the boy that he couldn't be a hero without the help of a quirk. But the man had never imagined that Izuku had actually seen All Might in his true form. It was quite funny to All For One. All Might had crushed the hopes and dreams of his biggest fan, and now the boy was living under the same roof with two dangerous villains. It irony, really. Perhaps this could work out in his favor. After all, Tomura did also say that Izuku had a notebook on the Pros and their quirks.

"Thank you for the gift, young man. It's such a nice thought to think of," All For One said as he took the gift basket from the boy.

"Oh, no. It was nothing special. I just wanted to thank you, sir. That's all," Izuku said blushing.

This man before him was such a kind and caring soul. The poor man was suffering from something that made his health fragile. Izuku had never imagined that his landlord's health was that bad. Perhaps he should make have tea for him the next time he visits.

"If you excuse me, I have to leave for now. It was wonderful to meet, Midoriya-san," All For One said, taking his leave.

"You can just call me Izuku, sir," The green haired boy said.

All For One smile at the young boy. He was so trusting and innocent. It was hard to find someone like that today. Frankly, the kid was to cute for his own good. The man had wonder if the young boy had lied about being quirkless and his actual quirk could charm anyone he meets.

"And you can just call me Sensei. Tomura calls me that as well," All For One said.

Izuku nodded. His landlord was a nice man, "Of course, Sensei," The green haired boy said happily.

"Tomura Shigaraki is also my adoptive son. So thank you for being his friend, Izuku-san," All For One said, riffing the boy's hair like a father would do with his son.

* * *

_At night_

Later that night, Izuku was watching TV in his room. It was just him since Tomura and Kurogiri had something to do with something. Not that Izuku shouldn't complaint. His kind neighbors can't always spend all the time with him. Although, Izuku did wonder what they were doing.

The green haired boy was watching a history show that was about an American scientist telling his theory of how quirks were much older than the public thought.

_"In my research, I've had discovered some stories of rulers or healers of powers that are similar to that of quirks. I believe that quirks have been around since mankind had existed," _The scientist said.

Izuku was very amazed. He began to write down everything he could on what the scientist said on how quirks had already existed before the first report in China happened.

_"The quirks users in those times were either worshipped as gods or feared as devils for their powers. During my search for answers, I've had found ancient temples around the world of images on the walls of people using their powers for either good and bad. Quirks in those times were much rarer then." _

Izuku had write almost everything down. This was amazing. He began to mutter as usual. The green haired boy wonder what was it like have a quirk back then. The scientist had even said that quirks had always been part of humanity.

"If this true, then everything we thought knew about quirks is wrong. This also mean that quirks have help build many civilizations like how they build hero society. This also mean that quirks have been growing more since the last centuries. If so, where they were hiding their powers from everyone?" Izuku mutter to himself since no one was with him.

"I've got to tell Tomura-kun about this when he gets back. I just help he'll like hearing this," Izuku said.

Since it was discovered that he was quirkless, Izuku had developed a liking to study quirks. He watch the Pros using their quirks to stopped villains from attacking people. He also carefully watch villains and criminals using their quirks of breaking the law. The young boy had always felt those quirks could be good at heroism no matter how dangerous they were. After all, there's no such things as bad quirks but bad users.

* * *

**Okay, everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I also hope that you all like the meeting between Izuku and All For One and the little quirk theory that I've made. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this chapter that you all been waiting for. Thank you all so much for the love and support you guys been giving to me. Also, thank you all for some wonderful ideas you been giving to me.**

* * *

Izuku quietly eat his lunch while the other students eat and talked to each other. The green haired boy deeply longed to be part of their chatting. However, Izuku knows that they could never accept him. After all, it's been 11 years since either of them had talked to him like a regular classmate. Izuku saw Kacchan talking to lackeys about something. No doubting that his childhood friend was talking about how he was going to become the only student in the whole school going to U.A in the upcoming spring.

Izuku couldn't help but be a little envy to Bakugo since the latter is going be a hero-in-training at the best hero school in Japan while former still has no idea where he's going to go after his last year in middle school.

Izuku did thought about becoming a doctor or a police officer since those jobs did help people like a Pro Hero. Even before quirks first appeared, doctors and police officers were considered to be heroes by many people since they did saved lives.

However, Izuku couldn't stop himself from thinking about entering U.A. It has been his dream school since he was a baby. A few months off from heroism hasn't stop him still wanting to go there for high school. Maybe he should just apply for the other courses at the school? Maybe he could help the Pros by becoming a supporting agent instead? Supporting agents are very important to have for heroes. They make their important items and made their outfits match their quirks to make their jobs easier.

More Izuku thought of it, the more he realized that he could possible help his childhood best friend becoming a better hero by becoming a supporting agent. Even if Izuku would never become a hero and fight along side with Kacchan, the green haired boy could still help him by becoming his supporting agent instead. That way, Izuku could also protect Kacchan.

"DEKU! YOU THINK I'M SO HELPLESS THAT I NEED YOU BECOME SOME SHITTY SUPPORTING AGENT?!" Bakugo yelled loudly at the top of his lungs. So loud, that it could be heard over the entire school.

Izuku covered his mouth with his hands in horror. He was muttering to himself again. This time he was muttering that he wanted to protect his friend/bully from villains. Of course, Katsuki Bakugo founded insulting that a quirkless nobody like Izuku Midoriya wanted to protect the latter who had a strong quirk to defended himself.

The other students backed away from the two former childhood friends, not wanting to get in the crossfire. They look at Izuku with annoyances since he has to go and picked a fight with Bakugo. They all thought on why he had to go and poked the tiger. They whisper among the themselves on how Izuku wasn't going leave this school without any new busies on his body. Not bothering to show any sympathy since he always go and try to hang out with the blonde despite knowing he doesn't like him.

"Seriously? He really needs to stop and try to hang out with Katsuki."

"Izuku needs a reality check. Katsuki doesn't like him."

"He's probably looking for attention. I mean, no one's actually pays attention to him unless he does something dumb."

"Poor Katsuki. He has this creepy stalker following him around."

"Izuku's really a pitiful person. He holds onto the past, but it seems like even the past seems to move on without him."

"He really needs to stop bother everyone with his quirkless problems."

Izuku look down on the floor. He wanted to home and spends the rest of today watching TV and being his new laptop. He knows if he doesn't go to U.A, the same treatment will continue into high school. He'll always be everyone's punching bag, even without Kacchan bullying him. Izuku knows now matter where he goes, people will always judged him for being a weak, useless Deku.

"I already told you, Deku. Don't ever think about trying to enter U.A! I'm the only one here that's good enough become a student there instead of these extras!" Bakugo shouted at his former friend.

Izuku knew he should stay quiet. He didn't want to upset Kacchan more than he already was. Kacchan was getting ready for his tryout at U.A. soon. But he didn't.

"I know I will never become a great hero like you, Kacchan. That's why I thought about things over what I want to be," Izuku said.

However, Bakugo was so angry that he throw Izuku's remaining lunch onto the floor. Poor Kurogiri had spend an hour on that for him. It was now ruined by Kacchan. The blonde teen slammed his fist onto the green haired boy's desk while using his quirk. His blood red eyes had murdered intense in them. Something that Izuku knows all too well.

"Listen up, Deku. I don't care what your plans are, but if you ever think about trying to enter to U.A, I am going fucking murder you," Bakugo said quietly but clearly with a promise.

Izuku could feel his eyes were getting wet again from what Bakugo said to him. Every year, he hoped that his old former friend will change back to the way he was before he got his quirk. That he and Izuku will become best friends again like they were in preschool. However, it would seem like Kacchan wasn't going to become his friend again anytime soon. But Izuku still hope in his heart.

Maybe next year, even if they may not be going to the same school, they will be on better terms than now.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. It means the world to me. We're getting close to the entrance exam. Where will our sweet baby boy Izuku go?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this story. I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story so far. But I also I've finally decided where Izuku will go to high school. But I won't you guys just yet. Maybe in a few chapters soon.**

* * *

"Tomura-kun, have you ever tried to play this game before?" Izuku ask as he showed an old video game to his older friend.

"No. It was a bit boring to me," Tomura answered.

They were in Tomura's room this time. They were sitting in front of the TV while they looking over which game would play this time. It was a weeknight.

Izuku merely shrugged. He play it once. The plot was okay at best. Today was the third day of autumn, and Izuku knew that his middle school days will be over soon. He was still unsure if he still wanted to go to U.A or not. A normal school was still just as good. However, his heart couldn't stop from longing to go to the U.A, no matter how he tried to think of his other options.

"Have you heard from anything from Sensei, Tomura-kun? How's he doing?" Izuku asked in a worry tone in his voice.

"Sensei's just fine. He's been doing great. He's very strong," Tomura said.

It was nice for Tomura to hear someone caring about Sensei other then him, Kurogiri, and the doctor. Izuku's such a kind and caring boy. Tomura couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his friend to remain innocent in such a cruel and unforgiven world where your quirk makes you who you are. The young man wonder why would anyone could be so mean and cruel to such a nice person like Izuku.

"Izuku-san, did you know what school you want to go next year?" Tomura asked.

Izuku shook his head slowly.

"I've thought about going to the one near here, Tomura-kun. But I still haven't given up on U.A," The green haired boy said quietly.

"Why do you still want to go there, Izuku-san? Isn't that where that Kacchan plans to go there next year?" Tomura asked. However, there was a reason he didn't want his tiny friend go to that stupid hero school other then that bully might be going there if he passes entrance exam. Next year, Tomura plan to have an attack at that school since All Might is going to be a teacher there. He didn't Izuku get hurt in his plans. Kacchan, definitely.

"Well Kacchan might be in the Hero Course, I could still try the other Courses. Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to save people with a smile on my face. I realize that I might be able still do so even though I might become an actual Pro," Izuku said smiling warming at his friend.

Tomura could feel his heart being melted upon seeing that smile. It was so much warmer and brighter than the sun. Every time he saw that smile, Tomura felt happy somehow. He had thought that it was impossible for him to feel anything other then anger and emptiness. But this boy had managed to find his way into Tomura's heart.

"I know I could never be an amazing hero like All Might or Kacchan. But I could still do other things that might help them. Helping heroes to do better could still save lives. Even if I'm not on the field like the heroes, I could still help and save lives by helping the heroes," Izuku said.

Despite what Kacchan said to him, Izuku still wanted to found a way to become a hero in a different way. Helping people in anyway was still just as good as actually saving them like a Pro.

Tomura started at his friend in shock. Even when that idiot All Might told his friend he could never be a hero like he wanted, Izuku still wanted to help people. The very same people who hurt and abuse him. Izuku's a strange but a kind person. How can anyone be so strong? Anyone else would go down on the path villainy if All Might said those same words he told to Izuku. But Izuku still remain a good and sweet person.

_"How did I ever managed to meet someone like you, Izuku-san?" _Tomura thought to himself.

"I know it's sounds childish. But I will still help everyone I can. Both heroes and civilians alike," Izuku said as he got up from his spot.

"Sorry, Tomura-kun, I got to use your bathroom. I hope you don't mind?" Izuku asked politely to his friend and neighbor.

Tomura nodded as he watch his little friend go use his bathroom. Izuku's really a strong person. Despite his meekness and a little sensitive at times, Izuku never lets the world's unfairness put him down. There were people who simply hated Izuku because he was quirkless. Quirkless people were treated as if they were nothing. That they're worthless in this society where only strong quirks could had value in your status in this cruel world. His poor friend Izuku won't have a chance in this society since he's at the bottom.

Normally, this was were Tomura would ask Sensei to give Izuku a quirk. But Tomura had already made up his mind of not letting Sensei giving Izuku a quirk. Meeting Izuku had give Tomura another reason to hate this society even more. When Izuku told him what happen more on the day he met All Might. He remembered on the news about the slime villain event. There were two middle schoolers that caught up with heroes' work. Tomura was surprise that Izuku and that bully Kacchan were the middle school students.

Izuku was the only one who tried help Kacchan when the latter was being captive by the slime villain. Tomura was shocked to hear that his tiny friend was the only one that acted heroic that day while the actual heroes stood back and did nothing while a child could have been killed. All because they didn't have the right quirks to fight the villain. However, Tomura was angry when Izuku told him how the heroes scolded him for trying to help while they praised Kacchan who did more damaged than actual help. Izuku is more a hero than Kacchan and those Pros could ever be.

_"They even dare to charged him vigilantism while that brat got petted on the back. But they changed their minds once they found out he didn't have a quirk like them," _Tomura thought angrily to himself as he was scratching his neck again as he thought how the heroes treated his friend.

Those heroes willingly going a middle school student. But only once they did found out he didn't a quirk like them, they treated him like he was nothing at all. Meanwhile, that kid who hurt his friend was getting ready to become a hero. Given how Tomura had seen burn marks on Izuku's body, it was no doubt that this Kacchan wasn't going to be heroic like Izuku who clearly deserved that title than him.

However, deep down, Tomura was glad that Izuku wasn't going to be hero one day. The two friends would have been on opposite sides. Becoming enemies instead. Tomura would no doubting kill Izuku since the two never become friends like now. The young man didn't want his little friend to get hurt by his plans once they begin. He couldn't bear to see the very person of this society who was nice to him be hurt by him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. We're about to find out what will Izuku do for his high school days. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to write another chapter to your favorite story. Thank you all so much for waiting so patience with me. This will be the story where Izuku decides where he's going to high school.**

* * *

"Watch out, Tomura-kun!" Izuku shouted worrying.

"Don't worry about me, Izuku-san. Just focus on yourself!" Tomura said.

The two friends and neighbors were in Izuku's room playing a live action game on his computer. The two had created their avatars yesterday and were going against other gamers. The game was a fantasy adventure. Izuku was a warrior and Tomura was a demon. Despite being new players to this games, the two of them were already unstoppable thanks to their analysis skills.

"Izuku-san, stop those elves from getting their treasure!" Tomura cried as his avatar fought the elves that tried to steal their prized possession.

"Get it," Izuku said as he race to their cabin.

With one swift of his sword, Izuku had manage to destroy the elves that were near the wooded cabin. He went inside to check on the treasure that he and Tomura had kept. The treasure was kept inside of a locked chest, which Izuku only had the key.

Suddenly, Izuku was hit by a fire blast. Turning away to see the leader had managed to escaped Tomura.

"What the hell? How did I miss one?!" Tomura shouted upon seeing the elf leader on Izuku's side of the screen. Angry that one of the elves had get passed him. But he still kept fighting the other elves. Knowing that his tiny friend has this in the bag.

"Just keep fighting, Tomura-kun. I got this," Izuku said as he got his avatar already in fighting position.

_"What can a mere human like you be able to stop me?" _The elf leader asked in a mocking tone.

However, he had no idea that was enough for Izuku to unleashed his full power. Using his points that he won from other previous battles of the game, the green haired boy had summon his sword that he earned after defeating an evil wizard by the council for his bravery and righteous. They told to use it to protect what's most precious to him.

"I'm maybe a mere human... But I will protect what is most precious to me!" Izuku cry as he charged towards the elf leader.

The elf leader soon pull out his own sword as well. Soon, the two swordsmen began to clash their blades together. Despite his opponent had a much bigger sword than he does, Izuku refuse to give up so easily. The elves had been trying to steal what was most precious to Izuku and Tomura. They both refuse to let that happen.

Izuku dodge every attempted strike at him. He quickly realize while the elf's word was bigger, it caused him to be slower. The green haired boy soon realized that he has an upper hand in this fight.

_"Just give up, human. Your sword is no match to my own. It much bigger and batter than that stick that you called a sword," _The elf leader said with a smirk on his face.

However, Izuku was far from done. With all the strength he had, Izuku transferred his energy to the sword. The green haired boy was now surrounded by golden aura around him.

"Wow! I didn't know you can do that," Tomura said as he still fought the other elves.

"I read the menu," Izuku explain as he finish powering up.

"Wait. There's a menu?" Tomura asked in confusedness.

Seeing Izuku powering up, the elf leader tried to do the same. However unlike Izuku's golden aura, the elf was surrounded by a dark purple aura around him.

However when he tried to strike his sword at Izuku, it became too heavy to even lift.

_"What the hell? Why is my sword suddenly became too heavy?" _The elf asked himself as he try to lift it up from the ground.

"That's because your sword was too big. If you had that your sword could heavier if you transferred your energy into it," Izuku explain as he quickly charged towards the elf.

Before the elf leader could even do anything, Izuku had placed his own sword into chest, killing him.

_"NOOO! My mom's gonna kill me!" _The elf cried as he died from the game, losing his life points.

The life points went towards Izuku who sigh in relief. Tomura had came back inside to see the mess the fight had caused.

"You did awesome, Izuku-san," Tomura said.

"Thanks. But you did the most of the work, Tomura-kun," Izuku said as he went over to check the chest again.

Grabbing the key from his pocket, Izuku turn the lock to reveal...

The screen had suddenly black.

"What the hell?! Did the computer broke?" Tomura angrily said as he began to scratched himself.

"No, because I turn it off," Kurogiri said behind the two boys.

"Kurogiri, what the hell?! We were just becoming unstoppable in the game," Tomura said angrily. He couldn't believe that the mist man had interrupt their game time.

"Well, your playtime can wait, Tomura. It's dinner time you two," Kurogiri said sternly to the older boy in the room.

"Oh. You didn't have to that, Kurogiri-san," Izuku said with a blush on his face.

"No. It's alright. I enjoy making dinner for the both of you," The mist man said.

* * *

_Apartment bar_

Kurogiri-san, this really delicious," Izuku said to his older neighbor.

"Thank you, Izuku-kun. I took the time to make sure dinner will give you a happy stomach," Kurogiri said.

Kurogiri was glad to see the two boys under his care enjoying the meal he prepared for him. He watch as the two boys eat their dinner. The way they eat was different from each other like their personalities. Izuku's well-mannered and used a napkin to clean his mouth. It made the boy look very adorable-looking than he already he is. Tomura, however, eat like he never been at a table before. He had no manners of whatsoever without any shame and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kurogiri sigh. How are these two are so close despite being so different from each other.

"Hey, Tomura-kun, Kurogiri-san, there's I needed to tell you guys," Izuku said nervously.

This got the two men's attentions. Hearing Izuku wanted to them something, it must be very important to him.

"Middle school is almost over. I've finally decided to go where I want to go for high school next year," Izuku said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Where are you going for high school, Izuku-kun?" Kurogiri asked curiously. Although he already to knew the answer, he just wants to hear Izuku say it.

"I'm planning to go to U.A. I know how you guys feel about Pro Heroes, but I'm going to the Department of Support. At least there I could help people by helping the heroes. Kacchan will try out the Hero Course, so he probably won't see me there since the two courses have days for their entrance exams. I've already try of thinking about just going to a normal school, but my heart just keep going back to my long life dream of U.A. I hope you guys understand," Izuku said as he lowered his head.

"No of course not, Izuku-san," Tomura said.

"You're very smart anyway. You have amazing analysis skills on quirks that are fit for a supporting agent," The young man said kindly.

"I'm sure you'll do well. I've never met someone who has the same passion and drive to analyzing quirks as you, Izuku-kun," Kurogiri said.

Hearing his beloved neighbors supporting his new dream, Izuku couldn't help but burst into tears. Which Tomura and Kurogiri backed away from the water. They couldn't help but wonder if this count as a superpower.

However, there's another reason for them for supporting Izuku. If little Izuku could be able to analyzes the quirks of the teachers and students, then they will have an upper hand when they attack the school next year. But they were also glad that Izuku will be in another course. At least Izuku will be safe from the fight that will happen soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I also hope I did well with the fight video game fight scene. I originally was going to make Izuku a fairy, but I decided to make a human warrior instead. Please, tell if you all like this idea of Izuku going to the Department of Support in this story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone. This girl is back here to update your favorite story. Thank you all so much for patiently waiting for this chapter to happen. By the way, your favorite lizard will be here after not being seen in a long time. The canon characters all belonged rightfully to their owners while oc characters belonged to me only.**

* * *

Izuku waited for Shuichi to arrive at the mall. He was standing in front of the video game store while he waited for his older friend to come. Shuichi said that he would be there at afternoon. Izuku try to remind that Shuichi was probably going to be a little late since the holidays was causing some traffic on the streets. There was no good to be worry. Shuichi could handle himself.

The young boy wanted to tell his older friend that was going to apply for U.A. this year. Shuichi never told Izuku about his personal opinions on Pro Heroes before, so Izuku was a little nervous about telling Shuichi about his plans for his future.

But he was sure that Shuichi would understand about this. The young man had always respected Izuku's boundaries when the former notice something was wrong with the latter never asked him to tell him. Something that Izuku was glad about.

Today is the day the young green haired boy will tell his friend about his plans. He just hope Shuichi would be supportive of his decision.

"Hey, Izuku. Long time no see," A very familiar voice said, coming closer to the green haired boy.

Izuku turn around and saw Shuichi coming towards him. Smiling to see one of his closest friends wanting to spend the day with him.

"Hello, Shuichi-san. It's been awhile since we've been here," Izuku said.

"Yeah, it has," Shuichi said smiling. However, the young lizard man notice that there's a small a burnt mark on his right wrist. Knowing full-well who did it.

"Did that Kacchan guy hurt you again, Izuku?" Shuichi asks, angry that his friend was getting hurt at school by blond asshole again.

Izuku try to cover his wrist by pulling his sleeve down. He didn't want Shuichi to worry about him and his problems. He was used to it. Besides, Kacchan never really means it when he said he'll kill Izuku for wanting to go U.A. as the former. Kacchan would never get into the Hero Course if he ever does that.

"Yeah, but it's fine, really. Kacchan maybe act mean towards me, but he'll never really hurt me enough to go to the hospital," Izuku said.

Shuichi wanted to tell his friend that this guy should be expelled for his reckless behavior towards him. But Shuichi knew that Izuku would never tell the teachers, since the teachers knew Izuku's bully was mistreating him but didn't do anything about it. Izuku had told him what his school life was like. Shuichi saw red upon hearing Izuku's life before meeting him. The teachers never cared about him since he was often considered to be a burden on them due the younger boy being quirkless. The only one staff member that cared Izuku at school was the librarian who had helped checked out books on early heroes.

"Hey, Shuichi, there's now a sequel on that we game we played last time," Izuku said, trying to change the subject.

Seeing that his young friend wanted to change the subject, Shuichi decided to let it slide. He didn't want his friend uncomfortable now.

Once the two were in the store, Izuku was thinking of a way to tell Shuichi on his plans. Maybe he should tell him when they're at food count after this like last time. Izuku had notice there some All Might games again. He try to look at the picture of the man who told it was unrealistic for someone like him to be a Pro Hero without a quirk since it's a very dangerous job to do.

"Izuku, are okay? You look you have something on your mind," Shuichi said worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Shuichi-san. But there's something I've meaning to tell you later," Izuku said nervously as he play with his fingers.

Seeing his young friend being nervous on wanting tell him later on something, Shuichi knew it has to be something very important to Izuku.

"Sure, Izuku. You can tell when you feel like," Shuichi said kindly.

After buying the games they wanted, the two friends headed to the food count. Izuku breath deeply. He hope that Shuichi won't be mad at his school decision since they never talk about anything hero related.

After buying their fast food, Izuku soon thought of ways to tell Shuichi about his U.A. plans. The school is almost over and he was going to be in the Support Department, faraway from Kacchan until he help him on his hero costume.

"Shuichi-san, I'm going to apply for U.A. High for my high school," Izuku finally said to his older friend.

Shuichi was shock to hear that his young friend was going to be try apply for U.A. High. The National school for future Pro Heroes. It's a tough school to get into. Many of kids try to get into the Hero Course, but only a few could even manage to do so. Shuichi wonder if Izuku was trying to get into the Hero Course to be a hero. Izuku never told him about wanting to become a hero.

However when they first met, Izuku had asked him if he was a Pro Hero since he saved him from getting kidnapped. Izuku had even called him kind and heroic in front of his bully Kacchan when he defended him.

"Do you want to become a hero, Izuku?" Shuichi asks gently, hoping that his friend didn't think he didn't believe in him.

"No, of course not. I mean used to dream of becoming one," Izuku said as he look down on the ground.

Hearing that Izuku used to dream of becoming a hero one day, Shuichi wonder what could have happened for Izuku to no longer wish to be one. Izuku's a very kind and caring boy with a warm smile. Surely he would have become an amazing hero one day if he given the opportunity to prove why he was worthy of that title.

"You used to dream of becoming a hero, Izuku?" Shuichi asks quietly.

Izuku nodded his head. It was nice to finally to talk to Shuichi about this. He deserves to hear the truth after being friends with him for this long now. But Izuku won't tell Shuichi that All Might was the one to tell him to give up on his dream.

"That was my dream since like I was a baby. I always admired them and inspired to be just like them one day," Izuku said with his warm smile on his face.

"Sounds to me you really wanted to be one day. You're actually trying the other courses, then?" Shuichi said.

"Yeah. Since I'm quirkless, I can't try the Hero Course," Izuku said sadly.

"It was only early this year, I've decided to be realistic since I know there's no way someone like me would ever become a hero in the first place without the help of a quirk. I've actually decided to become a support agent instead. It least that way I could still help people by helping the Pros with their costume. And to honest, Shuichi-san, I wanted to become a hero that could save people with a smile on my face," Izuku said with a sad smile.

"I think you would have become a great hero like you told me once," Shuichi said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Hearing his friend telling such kind words, Izuku could feel tears coming from his eyes. How did someone who's quirkless and worthless ended up such kind and caring people in his life? Tomura, Kurogiri, Shuichi, and Sensei all cared about him and his well-being like his mother would. Izuku hope that he'll met more people like them in the near future. People who don't care if he had a quirk like the rest of this world.

"You know, Izuku, if you were worried about telling me this? You shouldn't have to. I'll support you on whatever you want to be," Shuichi said with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Shuichi-san. That means so much to me," Izuku said happily.

* * *

**Okay, everyone, that's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading this. Izuku will apply for the Support Department since he has now have a new goal to have for the next Pro Heroes. Also, more villains from the series will appear in this story. Many of which will fall for Izuku's sweet and kind smile that warms people's hearts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone. Back here to create another chapter for you all to enjoy. Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic of mine. This chapter will have Tomura and Kurogiri in this, along with a few missing kids with them. All canon characters rightfully belong to their owners while I own the ocs. Please enjoy the story. Also, there will be manga spoilers in here.**

**Warning: This chapter will dark since there will be the aftermath of child kidnapping in here. **

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki had walk in the secret base of Sensei, alongside with Kurogiri. The two had been called by the doctor for the new Nomu he was working on. The young leader of the new League of Villains had been wondering how were those five kids been doing since he and Kurogiri kidnapped them for messing with Izuku.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please be on your best behavior when we meet Dr. Daruma Ujiko," Kurogiri said as he and the young man walk pass a few doors.

"Why? I met the old man a few times before. So why should I act like one of those goody-goody assholes that he sees?" Tomura said as he began to scratched himself, showing his discomforted of being told to forced to behave like someone else.

After Tomura took Izuku to his apartment, Kurogiri went after those five brats that bullied the poor boy. Upon seeing the five kids had stolen a few things from a store thanks to one of the boys' quirk, Kurogiri knew then that these kids clearly will become troubled adults when they're older. When the mist man came and confronted the five middle schoolchildren, they merely and foolishly dismissed him once they recognized as the mist man that stopped them from beating Izuku up.

Even after Kurogiri said that things won't be so pleasant for them if they keep doing things like stealing and beating up their peers. However, none of the kids didn't really care if they get caught or not. The only girl in the group had told Kurogiri that they all come from money and their parents will cover for them like always since their younger years.

_"Please, my father has a good lawyer. Like if I care about getting in trouble. I just enjoy seeing that quirkless freak's plain face when we mess with him. I don't understand why my aunt thinks he's adorable since he's not even that cute. I also didn't understand why Katsuki pays attention to him instead of me. Who cares if he disappears or not. His only friend is his mom who's really fat. That itself is sad if you tell me. I bet he's crying in his room while saying why we're mean to him. But I guess it's because Katsuki makes it fun, which it is. He's such a freak since he likes to talk to himself a lot which everyone is creeped out by it" _

That was last thing the girl said before she and her friends were transported away by an angry Kurogiri for her cold and unremorseful remark on Izuku. When Kurogiri had brought them to Dr. Daruma Ujiko who was surprised to see after so long. The mist man told the cruel and heartless doctor that he brought five new test subjects for the latter to work on.

Ujiko was surprise to see that Kurogiri had kidnapped five children to be testing on without any orders from All For One. The old doctor wonder why was Kurogiri was behaving in such a manner. Thinking something might had happen to the special Nomu while he was taking care of Tomura Shigaraki, Dr. Ujiko had thought that Tomura must had somehow broken Kurogiri like the spoiled child he is. However, Kurogiri had told the doctor that while he was doing this on his own will, the mist wanted to use those children for Tomura and All For One.

The doctor wondered how could Kurogiri, his greatest and most successful creation, be able to think so freely without an older from neither Shigaraki or the master.

However, he actually became curious on whatever the quirks the kidnapped kids had were good enough to be use. While their quirks weren't really strong, they were still good to be use for his Nomu.

One of the boys begged Kurogiri to let them go and say they won't never bothered Izuku again as long as they lived. Another promised to let Kurogiri to have all his parents' money and even his house if they were let go. However, the only girl refused to begged her kidnapper to let her go. Thinking that Izuku had managed to get some people to feel sorry and set up everything that was happening to her and her friends.

_"If that disgusting freak think he'll get away with this, he has another thing coming!" _

_"Do what you wish to do with them, Daruma." _

After getting back to the bar and hearing what Tomura had told him from what Izuku had told, Kurogiri knew those five had a chance of being free if had let it go when Izuku had punched one of the boys on the face.

Upon reaching the door where Ujiko was at right now, the two enter and five different tubes in the room. Hearing the door had opened, Ujiko turn around from his computer and saw Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri had arrived to see the new Nomu.

"Shigaraki and Kurogiri, good afternoon," Ujiko greeted them both.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Doctor. Tell us, how are the Nomu?" Kurogiri asks.

"Those five children you took off the streets had been simply wonderful to have around. Normally, I usually go after orphaned children since these five still have their families looking for them. But I can't help but admired their quirks. They may not be like the ones of the students of U.A., but they could be use to have around. They were at first difficult for me handle since they begged to be let go. But I managed to pull off a few strings to get them to behave better. Especially the girl, she was the most hard to open up to me," Ujiko said as he caress the tube of the now female Nomu who seems to be asleep.

Tomura walk over to one of the male Nomu and wonder if they remember anything from their old lives. Seeing all five like this, Tomura actually felt they look better this way. After all, they all deserved this fate for being cruel to Izuku. The young man couldn't help but think how they were idiots for wanting to mess with Izuku. However Izuku had managed to landed a hit on one of them and runaway from them very quickly. Despite letting his emotions get the best of him and facing someone who had a good enough quick, Izuku had already shown he wasn't afraid to face someone that was stronger than him.

Something that appeared to have been forgotten among the heroes themselves. Tomura had saw how upset and worried his young friend was when the latter had told him that his five bullies had disappeared on the night they followed him home. Tomura had asked Izuku why should he be worried about those five who hurt him.

_"Even if they had hurt me, it doesn't mean I actually wanted something bad happen to them. Besides, I was the one fault. I shouldn't have let my emotions gotten the best of me last night. I should just stay quiet and allowed them to taunted me until they got bored after showing me those books. I should had even just simply walk away instead punching Tadao-kun in the face. What to him, it made me no different from him. It made just as immature and childish like him and the others." _

"Tell me, Shigaraki, are the new Nomu good for you to use for the attack you're planning at U.A. High?" Ujiko asks the young man.

Tomura Shigaraki smile widely as he kept looking at the Nomu. This was more than enough for him. These five will help destroy All Might and that annoyed Kacchan kid.

"Yes. This five will do just fine. But do tell me, doctor. Do these five even remember their old lives before? Like their mothers and fathers?" Tomura asks

"No, I don't believe so," Ujiko said.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. That's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading this. The five bullies have return with one of them had their name reveal. The attack at U.A. will be interesting. But please give me ideas on how will the five Nomu will be handle and use in this story. I also had to apologized to Mama Inko when I was writing that awful part with that girl. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Thanks for waiting for this chapter to happen. Izuku will be studying here for his entrance exam for U.A. High soon. I don't own the canon characters, they belong rightfully to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Izuku was reading in his room while he listen to some music to help him force for the upcoming U.A. exam. Tomura and Kurogiri said that they both have to meet someone for something important. The green haired boy didn't mind. His neighbors had something important other than seeing him study. He hope they get back home safe. He also a bit stress since the important exam of his young life was around the corner now.

The book he was reading give him some information on hero costume for Pro Heroes that had fire quirks. He read the book over and over to make sure the knowledge will be in his memories for the exam. He then write down some very important notes later to memorized.

"For fire heroes, their costume must all have coolers to cool them down after using their quirks for a over using their quirks. There're have been cases where the hero would die from heat struck or nearly have," Izuku said to himself as over look the book again for who knows how long.

After reading the book on fire heroes, Izuku then read another book about ice and snow heroes.

"Ice and snow heroes also need heat to warm them after if they use their quirks for too long as well. Many could end up getting frost bite if they're not careful," The green haired boy said as he wrote down the facts.

All these facts had given Izuku a chance to be in the exam to get into his dream school, despite it he was aiming for a course he didn't original planned, but it was better than not go to U.A. at all. Both Tomura and Kurogiri had told him that he's extremely smart and he'll overshadow the other kids when the exam comes.

After reading for two hours, Izuku decided to take a break. Kurogiri always told him that if he overworks, that he'll end up collapsing even before he could go to the exam.

"Watching TV could help release the stress," Izuku said, walking to his living room to turn on his TV.

He decided to just flipped the channels until he got something instead to watch. However, Izuku had find himself watching All Might giving an interview that was live on television. The green haired boy felt his stomach was knotting inside. He wanted to change the channel, but he also wanted to know what was All Might going to say to the lady that was interviewing him.

_"All Might, there are some concern of you teaching at U.A. Hugh. Parents are worry that villains will try to attack the school since you're the Symbol of Peace, teaching the next generation of heroes," _The interview lady said.

_"Well, there's no need to fear, ma'am. The staff and I will do all in our power to protect the students from any villain who wish to harm them,"_ All Might said, giving the camera his signature with a thumbs up.

Izuku look on as he watch All Might smile at the camera. His heart was racing greatly. This man on television wasn't the real All Might, this was just a mask that the man hide behind. All Might wasn't an all powerful god, he's just a normal person with a heavily burden to carry. All Might was in pain while having the responsibility to keep the peace at bay.

The green haired boy continued to watch as the interview lady asks All Might more question for him to answer.

_"I'm sure there're plenty of young men and women with the potential to become the next heroes for the people," _All Might said.

_"Has there any been a possibility of a student of not being U.A. material?" _The interview lady asks in a serious tone.

Izuku felt she was meant the kids who either don't have the right quirks or none at all, like him.

All Might took a moment to answer her. Izuku wonder if All Might remember him and their encounter together. But he forced himself to think that All Might wouldn't waste his memory train to remember a quirkless nobody like him. Izuku wasn't important to be remembered by All Might, the living Symbol of Peace.

_"Anyone who's anyone has the possibility to be a U.A. student, regardless of what their quirks are. With a tough training and a strong will, their quirks could be become more powerful and stronger than when they first manifested," _All Might answered her.

The Symbol of Peace then look at the camera with his famous smile, _"Remember, kids. Train and work hard. No matter what your quirk can do, it's up to you on what you can do with it. And as long as you desire, you too can become a hero!" _

Izuku change the channel when the interview was finally over. He truly believe in All Might's words. A quirk can be strong and powerful if the user train tireless and hard.

He had heard stories of amazing Pro Heroes actually training hard and tireless to become stronger. A heroine from Mexica original had a quirk that could only bloom flower buds, but now she could control any plants life around her as long as they're alive. A German hero used to only teleported himself, but now he could easily teleported people with him out of danger. He could go on and on, but he needed to force for his exam.

When his phone suddenly rang, Izuku pick it up to see it was his mother calling him. He mentally slapped himself forgetting that this was around the time she would call him to check up on him.

"Hey, Mom. I know it's been since we talk, but how are you?" Izuku asks her, missing her sweet and kind voice.

_"I'm doing great, baby. I've just call you to see if you're doing alright yourself," _Inko said on the phone.

"Mom, you know I'm always safe here. Tomura-kun and Kurogiri-san are always taking care of me. Shuichi-san also helps," Izuku said while he walk back to his bedroom.

_"I know, Izuku. But I can't help it. You're my baby. I'll always worry about you," _Inko said to her son. She too had just watch the All Might interview, and had called to checked on her beloved son to hear his voice to at least know he was doing okay.

"Thanks, Mommy. And I'll always worry about you, too," Izuku said, feeling his eyes were becoming watering.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow for our Sunday dinner. Tomura-kun said I should visit you more often," Izuku said as he look over his notes.

_"Well, he's right. I only get to see you on Sundays these days. At least when school's out you'll visit more," _Inko said teasingly.

"Sure thing, Mom," Izuku said, smiling. He was happy to hear his mother's voice twice a day. First in the morning before school starts and in the evening before he gets already for bed. At least, he had always had his mother being there for him in his hour of needs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you guys like the oc heroes that were mention here. I'm not sure if I should introduce them in this story. But tell me in your reviews. Also, tell me how will the entrance exam will go for Izuku since the exams for the Hero and Support Courses are being taking on different dates and are totally different from each other. I also know you guys love the phone conversation between Izuku and his mom. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone. This girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Thanks for patiently waiting for me to write this. To be honest, I actually didn't feel like writing today, but I know how much you guys have been waiting for this chapter to happen, so heck with it. I don't own any of the canon characters since they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Looking over his notes, Izuku double check everything in his bag. Today is the day. He's going to apply to U.A. High: his dream school. But not like the way he wanted it to be. But applying for the Supporting Course is still better than not going his dream school at all. Kacchan isn't there since he already took his entrance exam. Izuku didn't have to hear from his mom that Kacchan got in already. His childhood friend is amazing anyway.

But Izuku could still his heart was pumping in his chest. He's nervous as hell, this is his big day. His mom would be waiting for him in their old apartment for their Sunday dinner as usual. Inko says that she's extremely proud him for applying for U.A. and that she'll didn't care if he actually gets in or not. To Inko, her baby boy did his hardest and that's more important than anything else to her.

"Okay, Izuku Midoriya, this is your big day. You're going to get in there and do your best no matter what," Izuku said to himself.

After double checking everything, Izuku headed out of his apartment and downstairs to the bar. He hope that Tomura isn't arguing with Kurogiri again. Tomura would shouting at the mist man for taking away his games and throwing things at the latter. Of course, Izuku knows that Tomura never actually harm Kurogiri since the man is literally made of mist with Tomura's "Decay" quirk only works on solid things.

However, as the green haired boy open the door to bar, he saw the whole room was a total mess. Beer bottles were shattered all over behind the bar stand and the chairs were broken and over the place. The karaoke machine was also broken with its' wires sticking out. There were some kind of marks on walls and floor. It look like there have been a fight here. The TV in the bar was the only thing not broke.

What happened? Izuku knows Tomura couldn't have done it since nothing was decayed here. There's no ashes or anything like that in the bar. Izuku felt horror began to built up in his beating heart since neither Tomura and Kurogiri were nowhere to be seen.

"Kurogiri-san?! Tomura-kun?! Where are you?!" Izuku shouted, not caring if he'll be either late or miss his entrance exam. His neighbors and friends are possible hurt. He run back upstairs to see if they're still in their apartments. But each time he knocked on their doors, there was no answers. He came back downstairs to look at the mess again.

"Everything look likes it was caused by an intruder. If that's true, then where Kurogiri-san and Tomura-kun? Please, God, don't anything bad happen to them," Izuku said to himself, though not realizing this.

Many things began to play in his mind. How did this happened? Where are Tomura and Kurogiri? Were they kidnapped? Almost anything could had happened here while Izuku was upstairs in his apartment, not knowing that his friends were in trouble.

However, Izuku quickly remember that he has Sensei's number just in case something bad happens at the apartment building. Sensei will help him. The kind landlord will no doubt tell the young boy to remain calm and call for help. A Pro Hero would surely came and tell everything will be alright.

However, Izuku stop when he got to Sensei's number. Although he could easily tell a hero what happen and let them solve this, Izuku felt that no Pro Hero would actually want to help him find Tomura and Kurogiri since the two of them have been horribly treated as outcast in this cruel and unforgiving society. Izuku already see that no one will want to find his friends because of their quirks. Sensei have built building for people like Izuku, Tomura, and Kurogiri could have a place to have a roof over their heads.

Despite remembering the last time he took the law into his own hands, Izuku couldn't wait for someone to find his friends. Sure, this means he's sacrificing all his hard work to get into U.A., but Tomura and Kurogiri are more important right now.

"There has to be a clue around here somewhere," Izuku said.

Izuku look around to see if there's anything that could a clue. But with a destroy like this, that's easier said than done. His entrance exam will start in two hours, but Izuku didn't care if he'll miss his one and only chance of going to U.A..

But before Izuku could look any farther, a black hole suddenly appeared behind him. Izuku could feel tears coming out of his beautiful eyes. They're safe. Both of Tomura and Kurogiri are actually safe.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please don't leave your room a mess when we leave," Kurogiri said, exhausted of keep telling this 19 year old who will be 20 soon in April.

"Please, it's my room. I can whatever I want. And you don't even live with me, so what's with all the fuss?" Tomura said, scratching the back of his neck.

Before Kurogiri could even say anything else to the blue haired young man, Izuku had ran and give Tomura a hug. Tomura was beyond surprise and shock to have his young friend hugging out him of nowhere. However, looking at the bar and the mess he and Kurogiri left behind, Tomura understand that Izuku was no doubting worrying about him and Kurogiri since they left before they could even clean the mess.

"Izuku-kun, what happen? Are you alright?" Kurogiri asks concerning.

An hour ago, Tomura and Kurogiri were talking to All For One about All Might becoming a teacher to the third years of U.A.. All For One had a special feeling on why All Might would be at U.A. teaching. However, just before All For One could even say anything else to Tomura or Kurogiri, a knock was heard on the door. At first, both Tomura and Kurogiri thought it was Izuku, getting ready to tell to have a good day before heading out for his exam and have his usual dinner with his mother.

But it wasn't. Instead, it was a young woman, saying she was here to see if the apartment was affordable or not. She was quite friendly and nice. Asking of this apartment allowed pets in it. However, neither of the two men were actually fooled. She was too friendly and nice. While Kurogiri tried to act normal in front of the woman, Tomura, however, quickly tried to placed his hand on her shoulder to see if she'll give the reaction he wanted. Which she did. She used her quirk to get away from him. The lady dropped the friendly act and revealed to be a Pro Hero.

The Pro Heroine had an electric quirk and used the energy from the karaoke machine to try to fight the two villains. Both Tomura and Kurogiri managed to dodged her attacks. However, the bar was now a complete mess with the Pro Heroine destroying it. Kurogiri had just brought those new beer bottles. Having enough of this playtime, Kurogiri finally sent the heroine to the doctor.

All For One had decided to see the young heroine himself to know why she went alone without any backup. The ancient villain had forced the electric heroine to revealed that she was investigating on those five missing middle school kids. And her main lead had lead her to Izuku Midoriya who said he last saw them after they beat him up. This lead of the detective believed him to be a leading suspect, but they changed their minds when it was revealed that he's quirkless.

But he was still thought to have been the last one to have seen those kids. For the last few months, the heroine had been watching Izuku and had seen how cruel almost everyone is around the poor boy. Upon seeing All For One in person, she accused him, Tomura, and Kurogiri for possibility using the boy for their own gain. Saying she'll save him from them.

But the last thing she had ever said before All For One killed her without breaking a sweat, and taking her quirk. He ordered Dr. Daruma Ujiko to turn her corpse into another Nomu, which Dr. Daruma Ujiko wasted no time in doing so. Although, the old doctor wonder why this Izuku Midoriya had caused All For One, Tomura Shigaraki, and Kurogiri to fussed over him. But he was a little curious to meet this boy who has managed to get the most powerful villain in Japan to become fond of him. When Tomura and Kurogiri went through the black hole, the latter reminded the former to clean his room, or he won't have his games back for another week.

Izuku cry as he hug Tomura a little tighter. Tomura himself felt strangely warm from this. Izuku had never actually hugged him until now. The young man gently placed his arms around his little friend and hug the latter back.

"Izuku-kun, are you hurt?" Kurogiri asks again.

Izuku nodded his head. Wiping his tears away, "Sorry for that, Kurogiri-san. I was so worried that something bad must have happen to you two," He said between his sobbing.

Kurogiri simply ruffled the young boy's hair.

"I apologize for us for making you worried about us, my boy," The mist man said calmingly.

"And I have to admit, I was going to find you guys all by myself," Izuku said, letting go of Tomura who was upset of his friend stop hugging him. But hearing Izuku said that he was going to look for them, made the young man happy.

Izuku was willingly to give up his dream to go look for Tomura and Kurogiri. Tomura was glad to hear that. His little friend cared about him and Kurogiri that much. And even that meant he was going to do it without the help of the Pros.

"We're here now, Izuku-san. We just drop off the intruder to the Police Station, you don't have to worry about them," Kurogiri said.

"Thanks, Kurogiri-san," The green haired boy said, happy to hear that.

Kurogiri quickly made breakfast for both Tomura and Izuku. Making sure that it'll least Izuku enough until dinner. The entrance exam is today. Although Kurogiri didn't like the idea of having Izuku going to U.A., he still supported him nevertheless since no one believed him.

Once Izuku had finished his breakfast, he headed out to the door. Once he reach downstairs to where the door lead outside, he turn around to look at Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Tomura-kun, Kurogiri-san, wish me luck on my entrance exam. I'm really nervous and worry about today. I know there's someone in the entrance exam that's better than me, but I'll give it my all," Izuku said.

"You'll do well, Izuku," Kurogiri said.

"There's no way there's someone that's better than you. You'll be top everyone there," Tomura said.

"Thank you, you both. I'll make you proud," Izuku said, walking out of the building.

Once he was outside, Izuku took a deep breath and headed to the train station. Today is the day. He'll be at his dream school and take entrance exam. He needs to relax and remember that he studied hard all this time. He'll make everyone proud of him. His mom, Tomura, Kurogiri, and Sensei.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Izuku is now heading to his entrance exam, without Bakugo there. Give me some ideas how will the entrance exam will go down. Mei Hatsume will also be there. I hope you guys are ready to have those two meet at last. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. It's finally time for the entrance exam! Mei Hatsume is finally here and she'll be Izuku's closest friend in U.A.. For those are wondering if there'll be any romance in the story: there won't be any, sorry. I don't own any of the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

Izuku stop once he was in front of U.A. High. He felt overwhelm by just looking at it. He took a step back since this felt a little too much for him. This is it. He'll finally be at his dream school like he always wanted. But deep down, Izuku wonder if his best will be enough to be the Support Course. He still is recovering from shattering of his beloved old dream.

"This is it. Don't be nervous, Izuku. You've been preparing for this already, so don't chicken out," Izuku told himself, feeling a little since there are a lot of people around him.

There were a lot of middle schoolers on the campus of U.A. to try to pass the entrance exam for the Support Course. Many of which are from different schools throughout Japan. The green haired boy wonder if there's a chance that any of them would like to be friends with him. But hearing the voices of the kids from his school saying that no one would want to be friends with a freak like him.

Izuku couldn't help feel those kids are right. The other students here will probably see him as an embarrassment for the Support Class, giving them a bad name because of his quirklessness. Izuku couldn't help fear that they might ask him what's his quirk. After all, there're quirks out there that helps Support Agents with their inventions. What if they ask him to leave because...

"Slow down, baby!" A voice cried out behind Izuku running after a flying machine, who did even notice her as he was lost in his fearful thoughts until it hit Izuku on the back of his head. Causing the poor boy to fall. A blush appear since everyone around him saw this with some laugh at the sight before them.

The voice who ran after the machine is a girl with pink, dreadlock hair and yellow eyes that resembles scope lenses with goggles on her on the top of her head. She stop right next to the fallen boy and pick up her machine that got away from her when she was checking on it to make it's ready to be show off to the teachers just in case they wanted the students to build their own inventions.

"Sorry about that. My baby flew off before I could double check her," She said, helping Izuku up after her invention hit him.

Izuku blush when the pink haired girl began to talk to him. No girl ever wanted to actually talk to him since all the other girls he knows all wanted to talk to Kacchan since he's the best. Most girls only talk because of school projects or they wanted to make fun of him. The only girls that are actually nice to him his mom and Kacchan's mother. Although most people would say that Inko doesn't count since she is his mother, Izuku didn't care what those people say since his mom is one of the few people in his life is kind to him.

"Hope to see you in the exam. Name's Mei Hatsume," The girl said excitingly, leaving before Izuku could even his own name to her.

_"A girl actually talked to me!" _Izuku though happily.

* * *

_Inside of U.A. High_

Once Izuku was inside of the school building, he was amazed to see the insides. So many of the greatest heroes went here in their teenage years. They no doubt went through hard training to get where they are now.

Izuku felt honor to be just here. Even if he didn't pass, it was a privilege to have been in U.A. just for a short while. But right now, he'll have to pass his exam if he wanted to be go here and not just look around like a fanboy.

_"I can't just give up now. Everyone is cheering me on to do my best. I know there're a lot of students here are way better than me at this, but I'll work hard to catch up to him. I may haven't been studying for the Support Course all my life, but I'll use what I've learn to pass this exam and earn my sport here like everyone else!" _Izuku thought as he clench his fist in determent.

The school had put up signs on the walls to tell the visiting students where to go for the entrance exam. Izuku began to notice that he isn't the only one that's nervous and overwhelm of the exam.

"What if I mess up a question? U.A. won't take any screw ups!"

"My whole life has up to this point. I don't know what to do if I fail this."

"My mom couldn't make it here when she was a kid. So she basically only had me to live out her dead dream."

"My brother went here and became a Pro Hero with Mom and Dad being proud of their prized child while I'm only here since my quirk wasn't what my parents wanted?"

Hearing everything those kids are saying, Izuku realize that everyone here have their own demons to conquered. The more he listened, the more how much everyone is similar. There are those who are like him who wanted to be heroes but couldn't since they didn't have the right quirks and decided to be Support Agents instead.

_"Please find your sets once you enter the auditorium room, visiting guests," _a voice speaker said throughout the hallways.

Izuku pick up his pace and enter the auditorium. Once inside, the green haired was again amazed by everything around him. The auditorium room was unbelievable big. Izuku shook his head as a way to get himself forces since he'll held up the door.

After taking his set, Izuku waited for the teachers to speak. He didn't see the Mei Hatsume anywhere. But he figure that she's probably be somewhere else where he can't see her, especially since the auditorium is so big.

Once everyone began to settle down, the lights won't off and everything went dark. A sport appear on stage to reveal the school's principle, Nezu, and a Pro Hero that Izuku immediately recognized the Excavation Hero: Power Loader. Izuku began to fanboy on the inside so he won't disturb the other kids.

_"Hello, young minds. Thank you for choosing our school to spend your last remaining youths here. For those who don't know me... Allow me to introduce myself. I am the principle of U.A., Principle Nezu. And the gentleman on my left is the Pro Hero Power Loader, who's the teacher of Class 1-H." _Principle Nezu said cheerfully.

Izuku squeak on the inside again. The teachers are Pro Heroes. He almost forgot that part. Now he knows how much he'll work hard to keep with his possibly classmates if his teachers also happen to be actual heroes too. He already knows that All Might will be teaching here for the Hero Course, the boy still felt exciting of going to a school of where actual Pro Heroes teaches the students.

Power Loader than took his turn to speak.

_"Good Afternoon, young students. Today is the day where you're here to prove yourself that you're U.A. material or not. It's not my place to say who is or not. It all dependence on the work I see. But do know all of you have been studying hard for this day. Our school may only been recognize by the Hero Course, but the Support Course has always help the heroes-in-training by making items and costumes in their hour of needs. The Pro Heroes won't probably last that long without the help of their Support Agents," _Power Loader said to the young audience before him.

_"Please, get ready for the entrance exam and be prepare for anything coming your way, little ones,"_ Nezu said, leaving chillness in many of the students.

Izuku took breaths to calm himself down. Just like the entrance exam for the Hero Course, the exam is always different every year. The green haired boy knew it's now time to get ready for his exam. In order for him to forces on his exam, he'll have to forget about everything else in order to pay attention.

Power Loader clear his throat before he spoke again, _"Alright, students. Began your exam now."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, everyone. Mei Hatsume is finally here. Like I said in the beginning, there'll be no romance in the story. Izuku and Mei will just be friends in this. Nezu and Power Loader are also here now. I hope you guys like what I did to them in this chapter. Next chapter will be the one where Izuku and Mei will doing their exam. Please give ideas me on the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone. The chapter you all have been waiting is finally here! Thank you for reading and loving this story that I've made. Also, I'll like to thank TKLF42** **for the idea of making the exam into three parts. The first part will be a writing part. The second part is a solo-invention while the third part is a group project. Again, thank you, TKLF42 for the idea. I don't the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

_"Alrighty, students, there will be parts in the entrance exam. Each one will tell us on how well you are," _Nezu said smiling, enjoying their reactions.

Hearing that the entrance exam has three different parts in it, Izuku and the other students could feel their nervousness starting to get the better of them. No one had told about having different parts in their exam. Many like Izuku thought that there will be just a writing test while others like Mei thought they were going to create inventions to show off their skills.

_"But don't worry. We're sure that you all will do fine," _Power Loader said, trying to not to scare the middle schoolers.

The principle then show picture slides of the parts that the students will be doing. The first one is a student having a piece of paper with them. The second one has another student with creating item for a hero. And the third one was of four students working together while on an invention.

_"Each parts will show us how well you are in different scenarios in the Support Course. And don't worry about trying to pass all three. For if you pass, you might be able to prove," _Power Loader said to the audience of middle school kids.

_"The first part of the exam will be a writing test. You will all write down on the heroes you see on screen and tell us the strength and weakness of their quirks. How their quirks work and what type of quirks they are. How the hero's own quirk can damage their body if they use it carelessly or overuse it. As potential students of U.A., I want you all write down everything down in your own words," _Nezu explain.

Izuku gulp a little. He already knew that U.A. is a tough school to get into, but he never imagine that it'll be this tough. The green haired boy had worried about messing up all three parts. However, Izuku took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Placing his hand on his chest, Izuku reminded himself that this is one and only shoot of getting into U.A.. He can't keep crying about everything.

He watch as the screen behind Power Loader and Principle Nezu began to show the students of clips of heroes of many generations. From the first hero to All Might himself. Carefully watching the quirks of the heroes of yesterday and today. Keeping his focus on the screen and mentally taking notes on everything he could. Everything he saw on screen are important information.

When it was done, Izuku quickly took out his pencil and mentally telling himself to get ready when they give him his paper.

_"And now, students, write down as many as you can. You only have thirty minutes. So please write neatly and carefully. Oh! And there's also a bonus question for you all to answer from your own heart," _Nezu said cheerfully and excitingly as he snap his fingers.

Tiny robots had suddenly pop up from the doors as they all handed out to the visiting students who are all amaze to see actual robots, ones that aren't trying to destroy public property by some crazy villain.

The robots give each students four papers that are stapled together.

"Thank you," Izuku said the tiny robot that give his testing. Smiling at the cute machine with the number 16 while unknowing causing the robot to feel something for the first time.

The robot bow to Izuku and left the room. Feeling so strange after meeting that boy that smile at him.

A timer appear on the screen and soon count down for the next thirty minutes of writing. The students then began to write down what they saw on the screen and try to remember every little detail as they could.

Izuku answer the first question on his paper. It ask him about how can Eraser Head can his eyes from drying. The first question is always easy. Izuku simply write down that the Eraser Hero needs eye drops that the latter always carries every few minutes.

The young boy write down carefully and clear for the staff to see. Some of the questions are tough, but Izuku knows that this is the reason that he studied hard when he decided to take this exam instead of the one he originally wanted.

One question ask on how a Pro Hero with a quirk can only make them breath underwater while suffocating on land manage to save civilians. Izuku thought as the timer has only a few minutes left. The boy then write about having a costume with supplies that are similar to a scuba diving gear. But instead of air, the scuba tanks are filled with water inside. As well making sure the suit stays wet just in case that the hero's skin also needs to keep from drying from the heat of the sun.

Another one ask about how can the Pro Hero Fat Gum can still manage to stop villains when he used up al his fat and there's no food stand nearby. Izuku write that he can carry a bait with food supplies. Not big meals of course, but something enough for Fat Gum to remain in his hero form. Izuku felt bad about calling Fate Gum fat since it was rude to him to call a hero that. Especially since his mom is also not slim but she is very beautiful regardless of the shape of her body.

Only a few minutes left, Izuku felt was almost done with the writing part of his exam. There's just one question left.

Izuku look at the last question on his papers. It ask him on how to help Pro Heroes with quirks that aren't seem to be heroic enough or be villainous ones. Izuku took a deep breath before thinking how he can answer this question. Knowing that he didn't have enough time, Izuku answer the best he could from his heart. He write down that their quirks needed to have supplies to support them to help them or control them. And as from his heart, Izuku even write down that the title hero isn't define by the power or the strength of a quirk, but what's in a person heart and doing what's right.

The timer finally went off. Izuku breath hard as he drop his panicle. He hope that his answers are good enough for the teachers. He watch as the robots came back to take the papers away. The same robot came to him while the green haired boy give his papers to the machine.

"Thanks again," Izuku said smiling again to the tiny robot.

_"Okay, students. That was part one. Part two might tricky for some of you. But you all will take a short break. You all can go and use the restrooms or drink water in the hallways," _Nezu said to the students.

All the students got up and stretch their legs. Happy to have a small break after that tense writing. Izuku went to the hallways to have fresh air and thought about the next part. Wondering about the picture about he saw earlier. He couldn't help felt that the next part will be a lot harder for him than the writing part.

* * *

**That's it for the first part of the entrance exam. Next part will be the solo-invention where the students have to create their own invention to see how creative they are. I hope that you all like the first part of the exam and how I done it. I'm not as smart as Izuku or Shigaraki, but I did my best for you all. Once again, thank you, ****TKLF42**, **for the wonderful idea. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter of Izuku taking his exam. The second part will have him and the other kids doing solo-invention on how they're good with their minds on creations for Pro Heroes. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

The visiting students came back in after their break. Many were still nervous after that the writing test of the exam. They wonder what's the next part of the exam. The first part is always easily.

Once the students set back down, they waited for Nezu to tell them on the second time of the entrance exam. Izuku could feel his heart beating widely in his chest. No matter how much he told himself that he did good on the writing test, the green haired boy felt it wasn't enough. That his words will be probably be laugh at by the entire staff of U.A., especially All Might.

_"Welcome back, students. I'm sure you all did well on your writing test. Now that's out of the way, we can begin the next part. Power Loader, if you would?" _Nezu said to his co-worker.

Power Loader cleared his throat before speaking on the microphone, _"The next step is the solo-invention. All of you will solely be on your own on your invention. I understand that a lot of you haven't done anything like creating your machines, but think of this an opportunity for you all to have the chance of making something awesome." _

While some of the other students felt a bit nervous and unsure about their own abilities on this part, a certain pink haired girl grin in delight since this is what she has been preparing for. Mei knew that this is her big chance of showing the teachers her babies. She couldn't contain her excitement! The writing test was a piece of cake, but this is what she prepared for all of these months! To finally show off her babies to the U.A. staff! They're going to love them!

The small robots return again with a tray of metals in their tiny robotic hands. Each trays had different machines for the visiting students to work on. The robot with the number 16 came to Izuku again with the same tray with the metal parts, wires, tools, and papers in its' hands. The green haired boy smile at the same robot that appeared to be assigned to him. Even when this entrance exam is nerve wreaking, Izuku relax a little whenever the small robot is near him.

_"You all will try to design your own invention in the next hour. Your invention won't have to be perfect like your writing test. There's also some instructions on your trays to help you with your machines," _Power Loader said to them.

The robot bow to Izuku as it went back along with the others, but not before looking back at Izuku for one last time.

Izuku look at the instruction papers that show him on how to build his machine. The green haired boy felt somewhat better there's some instructions with him, but he could still his stomach turning since he has never invented before in his entire life! Izuku couldn't help but imagine about the possibility of failing on this part. Even if he did follow the instructions, Izuku knows his invention won't be pretty like the others will most likely be.

_"Alrighty, students, please invention right... now! Oh, and please be careful with your tools," _Nezu said with the timer going counting down.

Breathing in and out while his heart still beating fast, Izuku look his instruction papers to see which part is the correct one to put in first. Seeing that the small parts go in first, Izuku then put the pieces together, screwing them to keep ahold on each other. Making sure the parts wouldn't came off while making sure he didn't hurt his hands. There're also a few more parts on the trays, but many felt that they didn't need as much.

It has only been an hour and half since he started his invention, but Izuku made sure his eyes were on his machine the entire time. From looking at the page, Izuku wonder if his machine is some kind of glove that helps heroes with arm-relating quirks with super-strength.

Wiping his forehead, Izuku began to felt how Support Agents feel on working on their machines. It sure is hard work, but Pro Heroes need people like them to make their costumes and supplies. Izuku won't let this stop him from helping the Pros from saving innocent lives from villains.

One part fell, Izuku groan but kept reminding himself about that event that changed his life forever. Remembering how the heroes didn't have the "right" quirks to stop the slime villain that held Kacchan hostage, Izuku needed to create supplies the heroes so that won't happen again. Having a quirk that was prefect to fight off a villain isn't enough. A quirk user will always have find ways to make their quirks stronger and having overcome their disadvantage, making them dangerous if they're a villain who will use that to gain the upper-hand.

_"Damn it! I need to focus and pay attention with this. Just one wrong mistake, and I'll might not end up at U.A. at all. I've already lost my dream of being hero months ago, I'll won't lose this one! I'll keep going until the end! Even if it won't be pretty," _Izuku thought to himself while the timer began to come close to turn off.

Mei herself was busy on building her jack-pack to even care about the timer that's currently counting down the minutes on the time everyone has. She just happily build her machine to even notice the other kids being nerve-wreaks.

Even when she used all the parts on the instructions, Mei actually used every parts on her tray. She wanted to see if there's more she can do with extras parts that many wouldn't use. They could still useful for her jack-pack. Besides, why would the teachers handed them extras spares if they're gonna use them for this part?

Izuku, meanwhile, had placed the wires inside of his glove. Sure he did accidently hurt himself a little, but he knows that's going to be part of his daily life from now on. Great agents always get themselves hurt when they do this everyday. Izuku already knew that when he decided to go this course instead. Although, a Pro Hero can always get unbelievable hurt from their work as well.

Only ten minutes are left, both Izuku and Mei knew that they're almost done with their creation. While one felt very confident, the other felt like their work isn't exactly the teachers would like to see.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter, everyone. Thanks for reading and loving this story of mine. Izuku and Mei both feel different when it came to the second part of their entrance exam. Hope you all liked on Izuku's little monologue here. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter to happen. The final part of the entrance exam is finally here. Izuku will be paired with Mei to show how they work together. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

Shortly after the visiting students had finish with their inventions, Nezu and Power Loader knew that it was finally time to see how these kids do in a working group. The two men hope to see how the students will do in a group since Support Agents sometime need to work together in order to help the Pro Heroes.

_"Alright, students, the final part of your exam is finally here. You all will be put in a group of two to show how well you all will be in a working group," _Power Loader said.

The screen behind the two adults then showed the names of the students. Each name was paired with another. Showing the students who will be their assign partner.

_"When you see your name next to someone's else, that person will be your partner for the final exam. You all will be work together to see if your teamwork is what we need in our school," _Nezu said to them.

Izuku felt his heart was getting to burst out of his chest. He feared that no one will want to paired up with him. He could already imagine their reaction of discovering that he's quirkless. They would either laugh at his face or be disgusted by him for having no powers of his own. Or the worst one that he always hated seeing in other people's eyes: his partner pitying him for being a quirkless nobody.

While the green haired boy was thinking who will be his assign partner, the screen soon began to pair the visiting students' names around. Many of the students hoped that their partners will be at least agree with some of their ideas on their works.

Mei wonder if her partner won't mind if she put him extra parts in their baby once they're done with it.

After what felt like forever, the names have to assign and the students quickly ask each other of their names to see if they're their chosen partners.

Izuku was surprise to see that Mei Hatsume will be his assign partner for their final exam. The same girl whose invention bumped into him early this day for the exam. On one hand, Izuku was glad that he'll be paired with someone he was kind of familiar with. But on the other hand, Izuku was nervous since a girl will be his partner for the last part of this exam.

Knowing that there's not much time to think about this, Izuku got up from his set and went looking for Mei. He wonder where she could be. The green haired look for a girl with pink dreadlock hair with red goggles. Seeing that some of the other students also had goggles on, Izuku knew that this went be easy.

"There you are, Midoriya-san. I was wondering where you were at," Mei Hatsume said as she suddenly appeared right next to Izuku, startling the poor boy.

Izuku turn around to see his chosen partner had found him. Blushing once he realize that she was close to his personal space. The green haired boy had never had a girl being this close to him before.

"Let's get working and make babies together!" Hatsume said, ready to get started right now.

Izuku froze in total shock when she said that. Them making babies?! There's no way that she actually meant like that! Hastume must had spoken something totally different than what Izuku heard.

Before Izuku could even ask her what she actually meant, Hatsume had taken his hand in hers and dragged him to where she was setting at. Making him blush again from the mere fact that a girl was holding his hand by her own choice.

"So, I'm Mei Hatsume. But you ready know that by that big screen. Since we don't know each other, I'll talk about myself a little before the exam starts. I love making invention. So much so, that I call my inventions my babies since they're basically my children that I've proudly made," Hatsume said with a smile that was filled with pride of her inventions.

Hearing that she considers her inventions as her children, Izuku sigh in relief of that what she really meant.

"And since this is I'll first time meeting each other, I want to get to know more about you, Midoriya-san," Hatsume said, unaware that this actually the second time she meet the green haired boy.

"Umm... We actually mee..." Izuku was about to say that they ready meet earlier today, but was the principle spoke to the microphone.

_"Alright, young minds, if you already had found your partner, please get ready for the final part. You and your partner will shows us how well any of you be doing with working with someone you just meet. Remember this, students... by working together, you will be able to work along side with the Pro Heroes. Your teamwork will tells us how good you are with working with others by understanding and helping each other," _Nezu said to them.

Izuku understood what the principle meant. By working and understanding together with Hatsume, they could make something more special than working alone. If they work together, then they'll be helping the heroes more.

_"Let your final test began, students," _Power Loader said as well.

With that said, the tiny robots appeared again. But this time, they were paired up like the visiting students. The robots carried bigger trays than the ones from the first two tests. Izuku's robot was paired with the one that was assigned to Hatsume. Her robot had the number 23 on it.

Once the two robots place the tray in front of the two teenagers, the number 16 robot look at Izuku again while knowing that this could possibility be the last time it might see him. The little robot actually hope that the green haired human boy will be able to come here for school.

"Thank you for helping me a lot, little guy. I'm glad that you were assigned to me," Izuku said to his new robot friend. Happy to had meet the tiny robot with the number 16.

The number 16 robot could this strange feeling again as it saw the boy's smile again. It almost wanted to stay and help the boy more. The other robot saw this and look at the human boy with green hair and his smile. The number 23 robot could also feel something strange in itself.

_"Good luck, students. Do your best and get along well," _Power Loader said to the visiting students.

The timer once again began to start again for the last time. The students soon began to work together with their partners.

This was soon proven to be somewhat little hard for the other students. A few groups were having a hard time of getting along with each other. They all had different ideas on their inventions.

"No! This part needs to go here!"

"Your plan is a little off. Perhaps we should try my idea instead."

"This piece is goes here. Let me show how to do it correctly."

"Some of the instructions look a bit off, maybe we should try to build this thing in a different way."

Hearing the others having a hard time getting along with each other, Izuku and Hatsume knew that teamwork will be a big part of their final test.

"Hatsume-san, let's work together, please. I'll like to get to know through your work," Izuku said, offering his hand to her as a sign of trust despite just meeting her today.

This actually seem to work as Mei became exciting of having someone of wanting to get to know by her work. The pink haired girl took her partner's hand and showed him what they're going to build for this last part of their exam.

From what it showed from the instructions, both Izuku and Mei will be building suit that it's build for a Pro with a fire quirk. This suit was build for a quirk user whose quirk made it dangerous for its' user to live outside of the heat. If the user ever in a room of low temperature, then the Pro Hero will quickly freeze to death.

It wasn't long for Izuku and Mei to start working on their fire suit. The two had shown to be working together very well. They would listen to the other if one feel something off or feel like one part was wrong.

From what Izuku could see, Hatsume could see if there's one piece was off or not there. He wonder if she had some kind of quirk that allowed to see place that other people couldn't.

It might not be seen flashy like Kacchan's or All Might's, but could still be useful in a rescue mission to help search for civilians.

Although Mei did most of the building, Izuku help by figuring out the perfect way for wearer to be able to fight in a battle against a villain.

"If the hero fight ends up fighting with either an ice or a water quirk, they might use some extra heat in their suit. We could make the gloves be able melting snow and ice to stop an ice villain. Oh! If they need to rescue a civilian from danger, the outside of the suit could may also need to be a little warm so civilians won't be accidently be burn by it!" Izuku mutter to himself.

The green haired haven't mutter to himself since he enter the school building. Although some of the other visiting students were a bit creep out by it, they pay him no attention as they were more focus on their inventions than some kid was muttering to himself in a creepy way. Mei actually didn't mind his mutter much since some of the great inventors had also done the same thing.

Hearing him say that, Mei quickly did that like Izuku believe. She never meet someone who put the possibility of how quirks works and how they could combine together. The pink haired girl could also tell that the green haired had never done any like this before the exam. Given his soft hands, this is Midoriya's first time doing any type of inventing. Not that Mei didn't mind since it did gave her the chance to show her skills to someone new and show them the rips of building machines for Pro Heroes.

Izuku soon realize that time was almost up. He and Hatsume needed to finish quick before the timer goes off. Otherwise, they might not be able to pass. He then handed Hatsume a few more things that she ask for. Despite they're not on the instructions, Izuku trusted her since she's more familiar with building these than him.

Finally, the timer went off.

This was it. The entrance exam is finally over. Izuku breath in and out. Not knowing if he indeed pass or not. He couldn't help but feel like there were some parts in the exam that he messed up big time.

However, he did his best. That's all that everyone had been telling him. The little green haired boy knew that his mother and friends will be proud of him no matter what. Even if he didn't pass.

_"Thank you, young minds, for choosing our school for you study at. You'll have your answer on whenever or not you pass in your test results at home. Your test results will be deliver tonight or tomorrow. So, there's no need to worry about right now," _Nezu said with a big smile on his face. Although, many of the students could see some sadistic in his eyes. Like he was enjoying their nervousness on their results.

_"Like the principle said, your test results will be deliver to your house. Thank you for your hard work, everyone. Please, have a nice evening and be careful on your way home. All parts of your exam will be tested after you're all good," _Power Loader said through the microphone.

And with that, the students soon exited the school building. Many of them were happy that it was finally over. But there're a few that are still nervous of their test results they'll get either tonight or tomorrow.

Izuku look around for Mei since he wanted to thank her for helping him and willing to work with someone like him. But he didn't find her. He figure that the pink haired girl will leave him once the exam was over. He was kind of hoping that they could talk more. Sure, he never talk to a girl much, but she did help him on the final part.

While Izuku was walking out of the building, the tiny robot with the number 16 was watching the green haired leave. It slowly began to follow to outside and saw he was leaving the campus. The small robot then try to follow the human to his home, but a large hand stopped it from going any farther.

"There you are, Number 16. I was wondering where you ran off to. You know that you're not suppose to leave the campus. I wonder if there's something off with your wires, buddy," Power Loader said to his tiny robot he pick it up.

Number 16 could only watch as the boy with the green hair and freckle cheeks soon left its' sight.

* * *

**Finally! The entrance exam is finally over! Izuku will wait at his old apartment while he's eating dinner with his mother. It'll be pretty much like the canon series did it. Only this time, All Might won't be telling our baby boy that he got in or not. I hope that you guys like how Mei didn't remember that she already met Izuku early. I kind wanted her to be like they meet the second time. Guess that she wanted to make sure that he knows who she is by the time she becomes a Supportive Agent. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. The entrance exam is finally over and done with! Now, Izuku will wait until the results came. How will things go down as our baby boy waits for his results while having dinner with his mother. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

Nighttime had came by the time Izuku arrived at his old apartment. Although he live on his own now, Izuku figures that he should wait for the results here instead at his apartment. Inko warmly welcome him home back as she prepared for their weekly dinner.

"Welcome back, sweetie. I hope everything went well at the entrance exam," Inko said to her beloved son.

"It went well, Mom," Izuku said as he took off his shoes.

A few minutes later, both mother and son soon began to talk about their week while sitting the table up. Izuku really miss this part of his life here. Helping his kind mother with dinner while they talk about their day. However, the green haired boy would never talked about the bullying he suffer from school everyday since he couldn't bare the sight of his mother crying over him.

Izuku and his mother soon began to eat their dinner. Inko told her son about how their local store changed some their areas two days ago. Izuku told her about the time that he and Tomura nearly beat an army of goblins led by a powerful goblin king. Inko's reaction from hearing how they completely destroyed them made Izuku realize how it's probably best on telling his mother about the details of the video games that he and Tomura have been playing.

"Should I ask that nice man Kurogiri to put on some parental locks on both of your computers?" Inko asks in an unbelievable look on her face after hearing what her baby boy have been playing online while living on his own.

Granted, her Izuku is know living on his own now and should be allow to do things that he no longer need her to ask for. But hearing that from her own son, Inko began to ask Kurogiri to keep on what he and Tomura Shigaraki do while they play online.

"Sorry about that, Mom. Tomura-kun and I can be a little too into our game," Izuku said as he nervously laugh.

Inko give him a look that one could describe that could even make the most feared villain be afraid of her. Inko Midoriya might be a kind and gentle woman, but even she can be just as scary as any other villain Izuku had ever seen in all the time he watch hero work on the sideline. Out of all of the villains Izuku had ever seen, his mother is the most scary person he knows when she's angry.

Rarely, she gets mad at him. But there's one person who truly made Inko angry beyond Izuku had ever seen her...

"So, they told us our results on how we did will be deliver at home either tonight or tomorrow," Izuku said, changing the subject.

Inko smile warmly at hearing the news of the results coming soon. She's already proud of Izuku for trying his best. At least, he did try to enter for his dream school regardless if he get in or not. Izuku was already amazing to her, quirk or no quirk.

"That's good to hear, honey. I'm sure you did wonderful during your exam," Inko said sweetly. Trying her hardest to make sure that her son knows that she'll be proud of him no matter what happens. U.A. or no U.A., he'll always be her little hero.

Izuku thought of about the words All Might said to him. How he can't be a hero no matter how hard he tried. It's too dangerous for someone like him to become one no matter how much they put the effect into becoming one.

_"No, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk." _

The painful words All Might spoke still haunted him in his dreams. No matter how hard he to think of the Symbol of Peace as the way before, Izuku kept seeing the man as the skinny and fragile man in All Might's place.

"Izuku, are you okay? You've been staring into space for awhile now. Should I be worry about you, honey?" Inko asks concernedly to hero son.

"Huh?" Izuku said, realizing that he has been thinking about All Might and his words again.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Izuku said, trying to convinced both her and himself that he was fine.

Inko wanted to ask him what was really wrong, but feared that she might end up pushing him away if she force him to tell her.

"You know, I've just brought some ice cream today to celebrate," Inko said.

After dinner, Izuku quietly waited on the couch for the results. Although he could had send U.A. his new home address, he wanted his mother to be the one to tell in person about the news of whatever or not he got in.

_"Waiting for the results is intense. I can imagine what the teachers going when they see my scores. They might think I'm crazy for trying to enter at their school," _Izuku thought as he believe that he didn't make it.

Inko look over her shoulder to see her cherish son getting workup with his incoming results from his entrance exam.

"Just remember that no matter what happens, I think you're really awesome, sweetie," Inko said with a smile on her face.

Izuku felt at ease from his mother's words. Sure, lots of kids felt it would say that since they're their parents. But Izuku's always happy to hear that from his mom since she always tries her best for him.

"Thanks, Mom," Izuku said to her.

Their doorbell soon ring, Inko went over to see who it was. Izuku felt that it was his exam results. He felt his anxiety was coming back. Deep down, Izuku had hoped that his results won't come until tomorrow.

"Izuku! It's here! Your results are here! From U.A.! Inko cried as she crawl on the floor, holding the letter that had the results.

The green haired boy took a deep breath before taking his letter from his mother and rush into his old room. Izuku's old room still had some of his stuff in it. His old bed still had some bedsheets and some his hero posters were still on the wall. Setting down on his old desk, Izuku calm himself down before reading the letter that tell his future. It was no finally time of where he'll go to high school.

_"This is it, Izuku Midoriya. Your future will be told from this," _Izuku said to himself in his mind as he rip open the envelop.

A smell disk came out of the envelop. Izuku pick it up, confuse on why U.A. sent him this.

Suddenly, a smell screen soon pop up from the tiny disk. The Pro Hero Power Loader appear before the green haired boy.

"Power Loader?!" Izuku cried as he never that thought that a Pro Hero would sent him this kind message.

_"Izuku Midoriya, we went over your results on the entrance exam. And may I say..,"_ Power Loader began to say through the recording.

Izuku took a breath, waiting for the Excavation Hero to say that the former didn't make it.

_"We were quite impressed by your analyzing skills, young man. You came in first place in the writing test. Although, you did came in thirty-second place in the solo invention. But you did came in first place again in the team project with Mei Hatsume,"_ Power Loader said, showing the scores that Izuku gotten from the entrance exam.

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes! He got first place in both the first and third parts of the exam. While in second in the second part. He felt his eyes becoming wetting from seeing his scores. He didn't want to believe it! This has to be a joke! That this mean he's in?

_"First, your analyzing skills is outstanding. You have quite a talent for looking at the strength and weakness in quirks. However, the solo invention, you made some mistake in your machine when we look over it. Granted, it wasn't perfect. In fact, I've seen worst. Although you did follow the instructions, we were hoping to see you create something out of the box and be creative with your work more. And finally, your group project with Hatsume is the perfect example of good teamwork among agents and heroes. Well you may had let Hatsume did most of the building, you did came up with good ideas on your invention. Good job out there, kid,"_ Power Loader said smiling.

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Power Loader told him that he did a good job in the entrance exam! However, he couldn't celebrate just let. Maybe Power Loader would tell him that he almost made it.

_"With that kind of gift, we will be honored to have you have join our school," _The man said as a sign that said welcome appeared behind him with some balloons fell down.

He made it in! Izuku made it into his dream school at least! Tears of joy began to come out of his beautiful eyes.

_"Welcome to U.A. High, Izuku Midoriya. We look forward to have you here for the upcoming year," _Power Loader said before he turn to his left.

_"How many more of these?" _The Excavation Hero asks quietly to one of the film crew members, who whisper back to him.

_"That many?!" _Power Loader cried out before the screen turn black, ending the message.

Inko walk back and forth as she waited for her son to came out of his old room and tell her the news of whatever or not he got in. It felt like hours since Izuku went inside. She hope that everything's alright in there. No matter what, Inko will always support her beloved son.

Finally, Izuku came out of his former room with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I've made it! I got in, Mommy!" Izuku cried out as he hugged her.

Inko tearfully return the hug. Her baby had just be accepted by U.A.! She knew that he could do it! Her Izuku is a very smart boy who had watched Pro Heroes on the sideline all of his life. At least, this way her baby can be safe without her worrying about him getting hurt in U.A..

Izuku still couldn't believe that he got into U.A. after all. He couldn't wait to tell Tomura, Kurogiri, Shuichi, and Sensei.

But, he couldn't just tell Kacchan the news yet.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. Izuku's now in U.A. like the canon manga/anime. I hope you all like the chapter of Power Loader doing the video thing like All Might. I kind of figure that the teachers with each courses will do the videos for the students that apply for U.A.. Next chapter, I've been thinking of having a teacher meeting with the U.A. staff, along with All Might. What do you all think? **


End file.
